Persona 4-2:Yosuke,The Fool
by Calvin-Xover-No.96
Summary: After the case is over,Yosuke moved away to a new school and live with the daughter of his father's old friend,Taiga Aisaka.But,after someone who calls him "Old Friend" brings back the Midnight Channel and use his Persona against him,he must fight with only his power to protect his new friends,and to answer the question:He control the Persona or the Persona control him.R&R please!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

The Mysterious Murder Case In Inaba has ended,The Invsetigation Team has broke moved back to his hometown,Rise return to showbiz,Naoto continue her path as detective,Kanji,Yukiko,and Chie are still on Yasogami,for Teddie…I think he now have a happy life,and for me…

Two Month after Yuu Narukami's farewell party.

Yosuke is reading a text messages from his friends,first from Yuu,and then Chie,Yukiko,Kanji,Naoto,and Teddie then put his phone back to his pocket and start listening to his headphone.

"Can't believe I really moved away…"Yosuke thought to himself. He was on a train that headed to another city,Yosuke then opened his bags and read a letter from his Dad.

"Yosuke-kun,it seems that Junes will be moved to another city….so we too have to move to the new city,but for you...you will be moved to a city next to it,It is also a small city like Inaba,I'm sure you will love it,you will be staying at an apartment where his daughter live,it's okay if you live together with a girl right?.And don't forget you will move to the same high school as his daughter."

Love,Dad

Yosuke then sighed and closed his eyes in excitement and thought"Well,I guess this year will be interesting,besides I might got a girlfriend this time!Living together with a girl...i smell victory!"

Yosuke start to remember about his past journey,about Persona,Shadows,and everything then closed his eyes and fall to sleep.

When Yosuke closed his eyes,he found himself in a room.A long-nosed man then greeted him"Hello….."

"Who are you?"Yosuke asked back.

"My name is Igor my dear guest…"Igor replied.

"And what do you want from me?"Yosuke asked.

"I could see…that thou will find thyself a new truth lies beyond thou new journey…."Igor explained.

"Speak normally will ya?"Yosuke replied

Igor than grinned and said"All right….PERSONA PERSONA PERSONA PERSONA PERSONA!"as he stick his nose to Yosuke's face

"What are you doing?Get your nose off my face!"Yosuke replied

"SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS SOCIAL LINKS!"Igor keep speaking while his nose got closer to Yosuke face

"What the hell!"Yosuke shouted and wakes up in horror.

"Thank God it is only a bad dream…come to think of it,how do he know Persona?"Yosuke thought to himself.

Yosuke then shake his head in frustration and take his then walked through the train's automatic door,because the train already arrived.

"Wow…not bad for an old-country style town."Yosuke thought to himself while he stare at a billboard above him

Yosuke then leave the train station and walked around the town,he try looking for the house that his father ponted to in the letter.

After 30 minutes of walking,Yosuke stopped in front of an apartment.

"Nice apartment...what's her name again? Aisaka-san isn't it?"he try to search for the room with Aisaka with it's name.

He then saw a room, the name "Aisaka Taiga was written on it's door."

"Huh? It's locked? Password? Oh crap! I forget to ask the password!"he shouted in realization.

"Well...staying here won't do anything,i guess i must look for her at the school...even though i will start studying there tommorow..."He was deep in thought.

After he walk for a while,he arrived at the school gate.

He could hear some people said"Hey,is that the new student,he's kinda cute?"and"I heared that he's from a big city,his aura is sure different then us."

Yosuke then thought"Hey,I guess I'm already famous here…I guess I could take a break for a while without fighting for the world,murders,and…."

Yosuke shivered when he remembers his days at Yasogami High,especially the part when Chie scream"TRIAL OF THE DRAGON!"and kick him in his crotch.

"Oww,I think I could still felt that one…damn it Chie…."Yosuke thought to himself.

Feeling excited,he entered the school and cause some commotion.

Suddenly,he bumped into something,which somehow made the students around him take a step back.

"Ehhh? The new student already challenged the Palmtop Tiger!"a male student shouted and run away.

"This is sure interesting to watch!"another female student said.

"So...should you say sorry after you bump someone?"a girl voice was heard.

When he looked down,he found a small girl with wavy long brown hair is staring at him furiously.

"Palmtop Tiger? I think i could understand the Palmtop part...but,why Tiger?"he stared at her confusely.

The girl quickly raise her hand and punch him in the face,which knocked Yosuke down.

Due to the training in the TV World,Yosuke quickly jumped back to his position.

"Move!"the girl said furiously.

"Oi! What is that for?"Yosuke asked while rubbing his face.

"To teach you never stand in my way and made funny thought about my body!"the Palmtop Tiger answered while trying to push Yosuke away.

"Pfft...fine,you won."Yosuke sighed and let the girl pass through.

"Idiot!"she pointed at him and kick him in his crotch,which brings back memories.

"Oww..."he jumped in pain as he stare at the girl walk through the corridor with anger.

"I guess that's why she was called the Palmtop Tiger...but she's really cute..."he thought to himself before he leave the school and go back to the apartment.

"Hmm...since the school is over at 2 o'clock...what should i do to kill time?"he took out his handphone and search the name Yuu Narukami and called him.

"Sup bro?"he said on the phone.

"Oh hey Yosuke,how do you do?"Yuu asked back.

"I'm fine,what are you doing?"Yosuke asked,while he start to remember the adventures he went with his partner.

"I'm a little busy now,call me later okay?"Yuu hunged up.

Feeling dissapointed,he try to call each of his friends,but they are busy too.

"This sucks...am i the one who doesn't have anything to do?Maybe i didn't grow up at all..."he lie down on the ground and stare at the sky,before he fell asleep.

In his dream,he saw a familliar girl in front of him,she was beaten up and crying heavily,when he walk closer,a Shadow appeared.

"Save me! Yosuke!"the girl reached out her hand to him.

5 hours later,6 PM

He suddenly wakes up after he felt a stream of water crashed with his face.

"Idiot...what are you doing in front of my house?"a familliar voice called him.

"You! The Pamltop Tiger!"Yosuke pointed at the girl who standing in front of him.

"Don't ever say that again!"she punch him in the face.

"Sorry...i'm here looking for Aisaka Taiga,are you a friend of her?"he asked while rubbing his face.

"Eh? I'm Aisaka Taiga...what do you want?"Taiga asked him.

"You're Aisaka Taiga? I'm Yosuke Hanamura,i'm the one who will live here from now on."he stood up and introduce himself.

"Great...you're the idiot who will live here...okay,you may live here,but i will give you some rules."she explained as both of them enter the room.

"It's so big! But,it's so...barren here"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Your room is there..."Taiga pointed at a small dusty room.

"Eh? Isn't there any room that suitable for me to live?"he asked shocked.

"There's only one bedroom and don't even think sleeping together with me you perverted bastard!"she answered furiously.

"It's not like that!Can i sleep in that couch instead?"Yosuke blushed and replied nervously while pointing at an unused couch.

"Hmph...but you must cook my breakfast,lunch,and dinner! You must clean the house once a day!And you must be my loyal dog!Get it?"she explained.

"Pssh...fine..."he sighed relucantly.

"And now cook my dinner! I want fried pork for tonight!You can cook right?"she asked.

"Of course i can...well dinner will be served at exactly 15 minutes,go take a shower first,i will call you later."he sighed and go to the kitchen.

But,after he learned that the kitchen is freakin dirty,he decided to clean it first and cook the dinner.

15 minutes later.

"Let's eat!"both of them said and start eating.

"Yumm! This is good!"Taiga thought with a red face.

"You like it?A friend teach me."Yosuke asked.

"Not bad for an idiot i guess..."she replied bashfully.

"Yeah,whatever you say."he sighed.

"So Yosuke,could you tell me about yourself?But don't take it wrong! It's not like i care about you or anything..."she asked.

"Gee...i don't know..."he try to make up a good lie after he almost say"Me and my friends go to a TV World,solving murders,and save the world!"

"Heh,just like i thought...you're a pathetic loser!"she claimed.

"Hmph,make whatever assumption you wish...if i told you the truth,i believe even you will be speechless too."Yosuke grinned

"Yeah,whatever you say...by the way,i'm going to my bedroom,don't forget to wake me up tommorow or you will sleep in the bathroom. And don't you ever enter my room!"she said while entering the room and slammed the door.

"Haaah...how did i stuck with her in the first place? How can those cute eyes,beautiful face,and all-around nice girl have that kind of attitude?Man i'm so tired...i guess i better get some early sleep so i can wake her up early tommorow..."he sighed and sleep on the couch.

2 hours after he try to sleep on the hard couch.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!"he jumped from the couch.

"I don't care what will she say and do,but there must be an empty room somewhere!"he shouted while looking around the house.

After he gave up,he decided to watch a show through the laptop he recently bought.

"Okay...i really don't know why Kanji and Teddie like to see these Vampire Love Story...but it sure a great way to kill time!"he thought to himself.

When he look at the clock,it's been 11:59:55 PM.

"Hey if you think about it...i somehow miss the Midnight Channel...back there,it's the only thing that never get boring for me...but it's gone now..."he stare at the clock that slowly ticks to midnight.

"Oh well...no use wasting time about it...i better get some sleep...and i must get used living here..."he try to close his eyes,before his phone rings.

"Okay...this is sick! Just at the time i was about to sleep peacefully,there was a freakin-!"he took out phone in anger and stare at the screen,which shocks him.

_Who shall we start with?_

_How about that spoiled girl?_

_Let's start the show one more time!_

_But now...you are alone!_

"What do you mean...start the show one more time?"he stare at the mysterious message.

He then stare at his laptop,when suddenly a clip appeared.

"Welcome to my very own Midnight Channel!"a black figure shown in the screen with a mike.

"No way!"he stare in shock.

"To my old friend,Yosuke Hanamura,who just moved to another town,we have a special present for you!"the figure pointed to a big screen behind him.

On the screen,a person was shown tied unconcious into a chair in a dark room,that person was Taiga.

"Who are you? This is a joke right?"he asked to the screen.

"Hahahah! Funny one old friend...this is a joke? Then how about this?"the figure summoned something familliar to Yosuke.

"That's...Susano-O!"he shocked at the sight where his Persona is shown standing next to the figure.

"Do you still think this is a JOKE? It will happen in a few days...and you will be sitting on the VIP seats to watch this...thanks for watching our program!"the figure laughed and the screen went blank.

"Is this...for real?"he stare at the blank screen before he grinned.

"All right,i will take your challenge whoever you are...and i will make sure nobody will ever have the same fate as Saki-senpai!"he vowed to himself.

Day 1,End.


	2. The First Game

Chapter 2

We Create Our Own Devil.

The next day.

After Yosuke got up from bed,he decided to woke Taiga up first.

"Umm Aisaka-san? Wake up or you will be late!"he called from the door,but she didn't gave any response.

"That's it! I'm breaking in! Sorry!"he shouted and opened the door.

Taiga was shown sleeping on her bed while wearing a white nightgown,her bed is really big compared to her small body.

"Man...she really looks like a doll...wait,what am i thinking about? I have to wake her up!"he thought to himself.

"Hey sleepyhead! Wake up!"he shake her body until she wakes up.

"Hmm...i got it idiot! Don't touch me!"she push Yosuke back.

"Go to bath first,i will cook our breakfast and lunch."Yosuke said as he walked to the kitchen.

"I'm still...sleepy..."Taiga began to fell a sleep again.

30 minutes later.

"Hey Taiga,which class are you again?"Yosuke asked.

"2-C, why? "she replied coldly.

"I just wish we will be in the same class,i guess that way we could know each other more,right? I really want to be your friend."Yosuke smiled at her.

"Don't get your hopes up,you perverted bastard!"Taiga suddenly kicked him.

The force from the kick throw him to a trash can,and somehow half of his body is stuck there.

"Hey! Help me out from here!"Yosuke shouted.

"I believe you could walk out from it by yourself. Well,bye."she leaved him alone.

"Come on! Not again!"Yosuke said to himself.

"Thank you...idiot."Taiga thought to hersefly while smiling.

"This will take a while..."Yosuke sighed while rustling inside the trash can.

15 minutes later.

"Oi? Are you okay?"a male voice was heard.

"Hey! Help me out from here! I didn't do it on purpose!"Yosuke shouted.

After he was pulled from the trash can,Yosuke introduce himself to the male student.

"Hi,i'm Yosuke Hanamura,but you could call me Yosuke."he said.

"Oh hi. My name is Ryuuji Takasu,you must be the new transfer student from Inaba right?"the male student asked.

"The one and only,thank you for helping me eariler,how about i treat you after school?"he asked.

"Uhh... Sure, it will be great."Ryuuji relpied.

Suddenly,the sound of a bell could be hear.

"Oh crap! We're late!"Ryuuji said with a shocked expression.

"Let's run fot it!"Yosuke replied and both of them ran to school.

School,Morning.

"Hey,i'm going to class...you should headed to the Faculty Office first to see which class you're in."Ryuuji said.

"Okay,catch ya after school."Yosuke headed to the Faculty Office.

After he filled some papers,he know that he will be in Class 2-C , the same class as Taiga.

He then walked to the classroom.

The teacher said to the students"Everyone!Listen up!There will be a new transfer student that will be in this class,treat him well okay!"

"Yes."all the students replied.

"Come on in."the teacher said to Yosuke who came inside.

"It's nice to meet all of you."Yosuke bowed.

"My name is Ms. Yuri homeroom about you introduce yourself now?"Ms. Yuri said.

"Umm okay,My name is Yosuke Hanamura,I moved from Inaba to here.I hope I could get along with all of you guys."Yosuke introduced himself.

"How about you tell us about your old school Yosuke-kun?"a student with blue hair and round glasses ask.

"Well…it is fine I think…it's pretty big and so exciting..."Yosuke said to the class.

Yosuke then remember his old-school,about his old homeroom teacher shouted"You guys are public trash!Wear your chasity belt and sit down!"as his homeroom teacher raised his middle finger at him on his first day at Inaba.

"Your seat is next to...Aisaka-san..."Ms Yuri said while shaking.

"Is that so?"Yosuke grinned at Taiga.

"Wait a second! Why is that perverted bastard must sit next to me?"Taiga stood up and pointed at him.

"What did you say again?"Yosuke glare at her.

"I SAID,WHY IS THAT PERVERTED BASTARD MUST SIT-"she shouted furiously,but suddenly he stopped as the student with the round glasses touched her shoulder.

"Aisaka-san,please calm down okay. Let's be nice to our new classmate."the student said to her.

"Kitamura-san..."she blushed and slowly sit down.

"My name is Yusaku Kitamura,if you have anything to ask,just tell me. I'm sorry if Aisaka-san here is a little bit rough on you...she just doesn't like meeting new people."he introduced himself.

"Nah...i'll get used to her,besides i-"he replied,but Taiga suddenly step on his foot and gave him a death glare.

"Umm...shall we start the subject now?"Ms Yuri asked.

"Yeah...okay."Yosuke sit down and the class began.

When he took out his textbook,Taiga gave him a paper.

On the paper was written

_Don't you ever tell Kitamura-san that we live together! Or i will kill you!_

"Ahhh...i think i know what is happening here...she like him!"Yosuke grinned.

After a few session,the first break bell rang,and he decided to eat the lunch he made.

"Hey dude."Ryuuji called him.

"Oh hi! It's looks like we are on the same class."Yosuke smiled.

"Well, i will be looking forward to know you."Ryuuji shake hands with him.

"Don't forget after school okay!"Yosuke reminds him

" Super! Well...i must go now,see you later."Ryuuji replied and leave him.

Suddenly,Yosuke felt that he need to go to the bathroom,and so he went there.

But,when he opened the door,what he found is a nightclub,with the man that have a long nose sitting there.

"Fufufu...you are here at last."the man said to him.

"This is...a dream right?"Yosuke asked himself.

"This is the Velvet Room,a space between dream and reality.I am Igor,the watcher of destiny."Igor introduce himself.

"Uhh...what do you want from me?"Yosuke asked curiously.

"Do you want to know more about the person who start the Midnight Channel again?"he explained.

"Hey! How do you know?"Yosuke gasped.

"Just like i have said...i am a watcher and i have been watching on you...since the guest before you,Yuu Narukami have finished his journey,now is your ,do you want to know more about it?The mysterious figure?"Igor asked.

"I'm listening."Yosuke's face become serious.

"First,the end will fall here soon as we speak and I don't know what is it or when the exact time,But it's somehow connected to the….."

"Yeah I know everything is going to end!But how should I fight it?How should I fight something unknown?"Yosuke intterupted.

"Do you remember that you have a Persona?"Igor asked back.

Yosuke then replied"Of course I have a Persona,but what's the connection with it?Persona could only be used to fight Shadows!"

Suddenly a thought rang in Yosuke's mind,Yosuke then asked"Hey…it can't be…the end you talking about…are caused by Shadows?"

"Yes and no."Igor replied.

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?"asked Yosuke.

"Because you wouldn't let me finished explaining"Igor replied with a dark smile.

"Sorry…"Yosuke said to Igor.

"Fine…what I'm going to tell you is that this thing somehow connected with Shadows and the Mid-night TV, are there any question?"Igor continue explaining.

"Yes,how do you know there is a connection between all of those things? And everything should have ended when we defeat Izanami in Inaba."asked Yosuke.

Igor answerd"It is true everything is over…in Inaba. If you asked how do I know?If you come here two months earlier,you could find some mysteryious deaths all over this town,just like in Inaba"

"So…does that means there is another Mid-Night Channel in this town?And I'm the only one who could fight Shadows and solve the mystery?"asked Yosuke.

Igor nodded and replied"Yes,are you up to the task?"

"Yes !Let's begin then!"Yosuke shouted

"Patience now…is there anything that you want to ask?"asked Igor.

Yosuke then remembers an important thing and asked.

"Hey,i remember you said Social Links,what does that mean?"Yosuke asked.

"Social links are the everlasting bonds you create with special person or group to you,and it will be the scale of your powers,the stronger the Social Link the stronger you and your Persona will be."Igor explained.

"Awesome…but,how could I know that I already made a Social Links with someone or some groups?"Yosuke asked.

"I think you should try it by yourself...just keep talking to that short hotheaded girl,she is the biggest candidate for your first Social ,bye."Igor waved his hand and Yosuke is back in the bathroom.

"Okay...that was weird...but i think he's right..."Yosuke thought to himself before the bell rang again.

After a while

School Gate,After School.

"Hey man! Ready to go?"Ryuuji and another male student called Yosuke.

"Of course! By the way,you are Yusaku Kitamura right?" Yosuke asked the other student.

"Yes,and i thought you will not remember my name,by the way can i came along too?"Kitamura asked.

"Sure,the more the merrier."he replied.

They then decided to go to the New Junes.

"And so he said..."the boys are chatting when suddenly Taiga and another female student appeared.

"Oh! Kitamura-kun! Ryuuji-kun!"a girl with pink hair waved her hands at them.

"Kushieda-san!"Kitamura waved back at her.

"Good afternoon! Kushieda-san!"Ryuuji added while blushing.

"Umm...hello,my name is Yosuke Hanamura,i just transferred here."Yosuke introduce himself.

"My name is Minorin Kushieda! It's nice to meet you!"she replied cheerfully.

"What are you doing now you- Eh? Kitamura-san!"Taiga approached them and shocked when she found Kitamura is there too.

"Oh hello Aisaka-san! So where are you guys going?"Kitamura asked.

"We are just on our way to the recently opened food court,do you want to come along?"Minorin asked.

"How about it Yosuke-kun?"Kitamura asked him.

"Hmm? I guess it will be fun if we go with them,why not?"Yosuke replied and the five of them go together to the food court.

"So,Hanamura-san,what is your old school life like?I bet it is interesting."Minorin asked Yosuke while eating.

"Well,it's just like now,go to a normal class and hanging out with my friends after school."Yosuke explained.

"Ohh…is that so…"Kitamura nodded.

"Heh,normal is only if you count the Mid-Night Channel out of the topic."Yosuke thought to himself as he continue to drink his cola.

He then stare at Taiga who have been staring at Kitamura.

"This girl is helpless...i've got to do something to help her."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Kitamura-kun,do you mind if you and Aisaka-san go to the snack bar and bring us some more drinks?"Yosuke asked.

"Hmm? Okay, shall we go Aisaka-san?" Kitamura asked Taiga.

Taiga then stared at Yosuke for a while. After Yosuke winked and raised his thumb,she and Kitamura walked to the snack bar together.

After a few minutes.

"Hmm...why they haven't come back yet? Is there something wrong?"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Kushieda-san,Ryuuji-kun,do you mind if i go for a while?"Yosuke asked.

"It's okay Hanamura-kun! I know you worried about Taiga! I could see it in your eyes!"Minorin replied.

"Eh? No! I was about going to the toilet!"Yosuke lied.

"Is that so?"Minorin asked,but Yosuke ran away.

Meanwhile,in the bushes near the snack bar.

"Man, i totally stand out..."Yosuke thought to himself from the bushes.

He then saw Taiga and Kitamura is still waiting there to buy the drinks since the snack bar is crowded.

"Wow,it looks like they are having a good time...but,what is this feelings? Am i...jealous?No, i'm just tired...i think."Yosuke gave a smile sad from the bushes as he watch over them.

When he turned around he suddenly bumped into a something,or someone.

"Huh? Impossible!"Yosuke shouted as he saw his own Persona,Susano-O appeared in front of him.

Susano-O then choke him and raise him to the air.

"Susano-O! What happened? Stop it!" Yosuke shouted to his Persona.

"Don't save..."Susano-O suddenly speak in a deep tone.

"Huh?"Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"DON'T SAVE ANYONE ANYMORE!"Susano-O shouted at him and raised him higher.

Yosuke suddenly remember a trick that Yuu teach him when a Persona is out of control.

"Di- Disperse!"Yosuke shouted at his Persona,suddenly Susano-O dissapeared into the air.

"What just happened?"Yosuke thought to himself while coughing and hacking.

Feeling scared,he ran quickly to his friends and find out Taiga and Kitamura already returned.

"Hey,what happened to you? You looks like you just have seen a ghost."Ryuuji asked.

"Ghost? Where? Where?"Minorin asked with a bright eyes.

"No...it's nothing,so what did you guys talking about now?"Yosuke asked.

"We just talking about a rumor called the Midnight Channel."Ryuuji explained.

"Eh?"Yosuke gasped.

"The Midnight Channel! You see,when the clocks hit midnight,it said that if you watch your TV you can see magical peoples inside there! Isn't it exciting?"Minorin replied.

"So, we decided that all of us should try it tonight."Kitamura added.

"Uhh...i don't know...it doesn't seem like it's a good idea."Yosuke began to panic.

"Meh,what a cowardly dog..."Taiga sighed.

"How about the one who didn't watch it must treat all of us tommorow!"Minorin suggested.

Everyone except Yosuke nodded and then stare at him.

"Psh...fine,whatever...I'm in."Yosuke sighed and relucantly say yes.

They then find out that it's already 5'o clock and decided to head home.

"Don't you forget okay!"Minorin walk towards her home.

"Hey Kitamura? Would you mind accompanying me to the convinience store? I forgot to buy indrigients for today's dinner."Ryuuji asked him

"Sure,well we'll be going now,take care."Kitamura and Ryuuji leave too.

Taiga's House, Night.

6 PM.

"Taiga? What do you want for dinner?"Yosuke asked her as he headed to the kitchen.

"Yellowtail,grilled."she replied coldly.

"Okay,just wait about 15 minutes and-"he was about to take the yellowtail in the refrigerator,but suddenly Taiga smacked his head with a wooden sword.

"What the hell was that for?"Yosuke asked furiously.

"How do you know i like Kitamura-san? Tell me!"she pointed her wooden sword at him.

"Your reactions and actions changed when you are near him,that's why."Yosuke sighed and rubbed his head.

"Did i...look weird?"Taiga asked curiously while putting down her sword.

"To be honest? Yes."Yosuke answered.

"I see... i thought so...i'm so helpless about love..."she curls up at the corner of the kitchen.

"Geez...how about i help you with your teenage love story or whatever that is?"Yosuke asked.

"Really?"Taiga turned around and asked him.

"Yeah...you can count on me."Yosuke sit down next to her and smiled.

"If you lie...i'm going to kill you! But thanks...idiot."she stare at him and slightly blush.

Yosuke could only stare blankly at her expression.

"What? Do you want me to say anything else to you?"Taiga asked while turning her face away.

"No...well, i will call you when dinner is ready."Yosuke gave her a fake smile.

"Good."Taiga stood up and leave to her room.

"Damn it...why suddenly i felt...unsatisfied?"Yosuke sighed and asked himself.

He then shook his head and made the dinner.

11:59:45

"Hey,do you believe this Mid-Night Channel thing is real?"Taiga asked Yosuke while both of them is sitting in front of a TV that Yosuke found in the storage room.

"Just watch...it will began in 5...4...3...2...1..."he began the countdown.

But,somehow nothing happened.

"Wha? How could this happen?"Yosuke stare in awe at the blank screen.

"Just as i thought...well,i'm going to bed. Don't forget to wake me up tommorow okay."Taiga sighed and walked to her room.

"Uhh...okay."Yosuke still staring at the blank screen.

A few minutes later,after Taiga have fell asleep.

The TV suddenly turn on by itself,which made Yosuke woke up.

"Welcome to my very own...Midnight Channel!"the figure appeared again.

"Come here you bastard! Let's settle this one on one!"Yosuke said to the TV.

"Tonight! Al last the game will begin!"the figure took some photos

"Huh? How did you get it?" Yosuke asked.

The photos are about their activity in Junes early this day.

"Who to pick? Who to pick? Ohh? How about this one? Just like we promised!" the figure shown a photo to the screen...a photo where Taiga and Yosuke are walking home together.

"Don't even try to-"Yosuke shotued furiously.

"Let's play the game called...SHE...WILL...DIE...AND...THERE...IS...NOT HING...YOU...COULD...DO...ABOUT...IT. HAHAHAH!"the figure smile and gave a maniacal laughter before the screen went off.

"You...sick bastard!"Yosuke shook the TV.

"And for our dear contestant Yosuke Hanamura...you are running out of time and remember...you will not walk out from the TV World alive if you try to save her...Enjoy!"the TV turned off.

"Ghhh...damn it!"Yosuke take out his old daggers and put it in a backpack with all the stuff that might be useful.

Meanwhile,in Taiga's room.

A figure appeared and touched her shoulder.

"It's morning already? Eh?"Taiga wiped her eyes and stare at the figure in fear.

"Kyaaaaaah!"Taiga scream loudly before the figure choke her and made her unconcious.

Hearing this,Yosuke dashed to her room and found out that the figure is Susano-O.

"Susano-O! Drop her down! Disperse!"Yosuke shouted at his Persona.

But,Susano-O dashed at him and knocks him down,before he entered the TV World with the unconcious Taiga.

"No!Taiga!"Yosuke shouted at the TV.

"Damn it...i guess the only way to save her...is to do this all over again...well,prepare yourself whoever you are! I'm going to kick your- no,i'm going to KILL you!"Yosuke said to himself in rage and entered the TV World too.


	3. Apologize To Make

Chapter 3

Heroes Fall.

* * *

When Yosuke entered the TV World,he saw a giant mansion that is built next to a waterfall.

He walked and stopped at the entrance.

Aisaka Residence.

"Okay...wait for me Taiga..."Yosuke thought to himself before he entered the mansion.

A few minutes later.

Meanwhile,in the highest floor of the building.

Taiga wakes up and found herself in her old then realize she was tied to a chair.

"Huh? This is place...no it's impossible!"Taiga said to herself.

"So you have awaken huh?" a male voice was heard. He looks like in the middle of his 20's ,he wear a white shirt,black suit,with a black tie and a white jeans. His have a short straight hair.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Did my father sent you?"Taiga asked furiously.

"Nope,i'm just i using you as a bait."the man replied.

"So you a kidnapper huh? What a pathetic loser..."Taiga sighed.

"You got a sharp tounge there aren't you? Well...talk while you can because soon i will show you your worst fear and nightmare."the man grinned

"What do you mean? I swear...if i got out from here,i will kick your ass and sent you to prison!"she glared at him while trying to broke free.

Send me to prison? How about i show you where we truly are"he dragged her to the window.

Taiga gasped after seeing the view.

"Wh-Where are we?"Taiga asked in fear.

"We are exactly in the TV World,but your memories built this building in fact."he explained.

"TV World?"she asked again.

The man then explained everything about TV World.

"So...it wasn't a dream...i was dragged to the TV by a mysterious creature..."Taiga thought to herself.

"Now,how about we call them?"the man grinned and walked to the door.

Suddenly,the room change to her old living room,she somehow was no longer tied to the chair.

"I can't believe it I have the worst daughter in the world!"a man voice was heard.

"That...that is impossible!"Taiga eyes widden in disbelief.

"Oh it's already happening all right. Now,enjoy every second of it."the man grinned.

Suddenly, Tiaga's father entered the room.

"Girl...meet your dad."the man suddenly dissapeared.

"No! Get away from me you bastard!"Taiga shouted as she saw her father is approaching her.

Her father then beat her up,picked her by her hair and throw her to the corner of the room,where she starts crying.

And then,Yosuke barge into the room with Susano-O standing next to him.

"Taiga!"Yosuke shouted and Taiga along with his father turned at him.

"Yosuke? What are you doing here? And what is that thing?"Taiga asked while still crying.

"Save the questions for later! I must finish what that thing have started."Yosuke pointed at her father,which suddenly turned into a Shadow that shaped like a human and is carrying a mace.

The Shadow ran towards Yosuke,whe suddenly Susano-O grabbed the Shadow's arm and punch it away.

"Susano-O, do me a favor and destroy it for me."Yosuke said to Susano-O.

After Susano-O nodded,it dashed at the Shadow with incredible speed and deliver a powerful punch which pierced through the Shadow's body.

"Grooow..."the Shadow slowly dispersed into the darkness.

"Well...that was easy...maybe too easy..."Yosuke thought to himself and ran to Taiga.

"Hey...are you crying?"Yosuke asked her.

"Wha- What do you mean idiot? I'm not crying!"Taiga wiped the tears in her eyes and stood up.

"Since you still can get furious like that,i guess you are fine. I was really worried about you..."Yosuke smiled at her.

"Heh...whatever. And by the way,you must explain everything to me after we get out from here okay!"she shouted at him with a blush.

"Okay, shall we go now?"Yosuke took her hands and helped her stand up.

"So cute, love-dovey couple to the rescue."the man was heard and he suddenly appeared in front of the door.

"You! Are you the one who have started the Midnight Channel again?"Yosuke asked furiously.

"Me? Well...i am a part of it,except i'm the muscle part of our organization,the Shadow the way, my name is Chrono, i want you to remember this before you died. ."he explained.

"I don't care what that is or who you are,but i will not forgive anyone who threathen the lives of everything i love!"Yosuke glared at him furiously.

"Then come at me kid, i will show you the true nigthmare."Chrono removed his suit and threw it to a chair.

"Taiga...don't worry it will be over in a matter of back okay."Yosuke said at her with confidence.

Taiga nodded and take a step back.

"Susano-O, decimate him with Garudyne."he said to his Persona.

Susano-O then unleashed a big tornado at Chrono,which threw him to the wall.

But,what shocked Yosuke is Chrono stood up and his cuts and wounds are being healed by a black mist that appeared around him.

"No way! What are you?"Yosuke asked terrified.

"I am a Devourer...now it's my turn."he gave Yosuke a dark smile and ran at an incredible speed.

"Susano-O! Took him down!" Yosuke said in panic.

Susano-O then unleashed a few Garudyne,but Chrono evaded every attacks that Susano-O sent at him and he dissapeared.

"Huh?Where is he?"Yosuke thought to himself.

"Yosuke! Behind you!"Tagisa shouted.

"You are too slow." Chrono whispered from behind.

Yosuke then swing his arm,but Chrono jumped back.

"Is that it? I'm a little dissapointed at the power of the Persona Wielder.

"Grr...Shut up!"Yosuke shouted and Susano-O charged at Chrono.

But,Chrono managed to block the attack and grabbed Susano-O's hand.

Suddenly,Yosuke fell to his knees and his Persona start to losing power as well.

"Wha-...what's happening?"Yosuke asked himself while trying to endure his fatigue.

"Great...give me all your power!"Chrono grinned and keep absorbing his power.

"Di- Disperse!"Yosuke called and Susano-o returned to his body.

"Damn it...but i guess this amount of power will be enough to destroy you."Chrono sighed and raise Yosuke with his hand.

"No!Let him go!"Taiga threw a chair at Chrono,but it doesn't seem to affect him.

"Oh yeah,i will deal with you after i deal with him."Chrono glare at her furiously.

"Grr...i'm not afraid of you!" Taiga charged at him,but she was thrown away by a small tornado that appeared.

"Taiga!"Yosuke shouted while trying to break free.

"Hey, let's play a game called... Go Fish,or should we call it Go Drown In The Watterfall?"the man throw Yosuke to the window,which breaks it.

"Gaaaah!"Yosuke shouted as he fell to the waterfall.

"Yosuke! That idiot...no..."Taiga shouted and turned at Chrono furiously.

"What? You mad?" Chrono asked her.

"DIE!" Taiga picked up a shard of glass and stabbed him in the heart.

But,the black mist appeared again and healed him.

"That's it, i'm out of patience!"he choked Taiga and slammed her to the ground.

"Any last word?"The man asked.

"He will come back,and when he come back he will totally kill you...and he will erase that idiotic smile of yours."Taiga grinned at him while trying to endure the pain.

Meanwhile, Underwater.

"Taiga...i'm sorry...i can't...protect you..."Yosuke thought to himself as he began to drown.

Just as he began to fell unconcious,Susano-O appeared and dragged him to a mysterious blue door.

Velvet Room.

"Igor...am i dead?"Yosuke asked.

"No,you just unconcious...i see you have lost to your enemy..."Igor replied.

"How could i beat some one who can drain my Persona's power?"Yosuke asked furiously.

Igor then slapped him in the face.

"Did you forgot the one who is fighting is YOU, not your Persona?"Igor asked.

"I know! But i'm only a man..."Yosuke replied sadly.

"Yuu Narukami is a man too,but he never limiting his own powers by not thinking like you makes you a her? Your powers or your actions?"Igor said.

Yosuke then stared at the ground sadly.

"You are right...i might too depending on my Persona...and that what made me weak...am i right?"he asked.

"Yes you are...and i see you are ready..."Igor nodded and took out a contract.

"What is that?"Yosuke asked.

"This is a special contract that gave you the ability of the Wild Card,just like Yuu Narukami. Also,this contract will give you the ability to merge with your Persona,to able to use their Moves,Powers,and Skills from your body."Igor explained.

"And how is that going to help me again?"Yosuke asked curiously.

"Since your new enemy able to drain your Persona powers by touching them,i believe he can't do that if the Persona is inside you. Now write the magic words"Igor explained.

"Awesome..."Yosuke smiled and write "I choose the fate of my own free will."

"And since your Susano-O needs to recover his strength,i now will give you a new Persona."Igor took out his Persona Compendium.

"Oh! How about that one!"Yosuke pointed at Izanagi-No-Okami.

"That will be One Million Yen."Igor replied.

"But you said you will GIVE me a Persona,you didn't say that i should pay right?"Yosuke asked.

"But of course there is some Persona that you can't merge with your current they will not listen you."Igor flipped the page one by one.

"Bummer...Hey! This one looks cool!"Yosuke pointed at Thanatos.

"And it said that you are too stupid for him."Igor keep searching for the perfect Persona.

"But if you want me to beat him,you must give me a powerful Persona right? Please? For free?" Yosuke begged.

"Fine...then i will give you Metatron, The Guardian Of Heaven."Igor closed the book and summoned Metatron in front of him.

It looks like a giant mechanical male angel with many wings.

"I am Metatron...let's fight for the future."Metatron introduced himself.

"Super..."Yosuke stare in awe and reach out his hand to it.

When he touched Metatron,it suddenly shined and get absorbed to Yosuke's body.

But somehow,Yosuke felt diffrent than before,he felt a stream of energy is running on his body.

"How do you feel?"Igor grinned.

"It felt like Ice Cream...and Coconut...Brrr, OH YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!"Yosuke shouted in excitement after Metatron completly merge with him.

He then woke up and suddenly a mystrious force throw him back to the air.

"Payback time!"he shouted and was thrown towards the building.

"Suprised? Me too."Yosuke flew at him,but he could not control his body and smashed to the wall.

"So you haven't die yet huh? What a nuisance..."Chrono let Taiga go and walked to him.

"I'm sorry for the delay Taiga,just stay back okay! I will be going all-out on him!"Yosuke said in confidence.

"Just make sure you didn't get your ass kicked again okay!"Taiga smiled and take a step back.

"Come on! I don't have all day."Chrono shouted.

"Prepare yourself!" Yosuke pointed at him.

Chrono use the same attack pattern again and began to overwhelmed him,but tih his new powers Yosuke could match up with him more and saw an opening.

"Take that!"Yosuke took his dagger and stab it at the man chest,before he kicked him back.

"Grr...that's it! No more playing around!" he got furious and slammed Yosuke to the ground.

When he was abou tto land a punch,Yosuke opened his palm and said "Hamaon!"

Suddenly,a massive white beam appeared and hit Chrono directly on his chest,throwing him back.

"Wow...i thought it will not work..."Yosuke stare in awe at what he just did.

"Grr...i will remember this..."Somehow,Chrono managed to survive the attack and dissapeared.

"And i will be waiting for you...whoever you are..."Yosuke thought to himself.

After the battle is over,Yosuke took Taiga home and explain eveything that happen,from Inaba to Now.

"So...could you please not tell anyone about it?"Yosuke begged.

"Ok,that's fine."she replied.

"Huh? That was easy..."Yosuke thought.

"I want to sleep now...don't remember to wake me up tommorow okay!"Taiga said.

"Roger...well,good night."Yosuke lie down on his couch,exhausted.

"Oh by the way..."she turned back.

"What is the matter? Are you traumatized by everything that just happened?"Yosuke asked in worry.

"Of course not idiot! I want you to forget everything you see about my father and me okay!"she slammed the door.

"Oh...okay..."Yosuke replied confused.

2 Hour later, 3 AM.

"Hnggh! Hnggghhh!"Yosuke is trembling inside his sleep.

He suddenly remembers about the time he fell to the waterfall.

"Gaaaah!"Yosuke woke up while his body s coveresd with sweat.

Suddenly,he felt someone touched him from behind.

He turned around in panic and saw Taiga was standing there.

"Taiga? You shoc-"Yosuke said,but he was cut off by Taiga who covered his mouth.

"Come to my room,i want to talk to you now."Taiga whispered in a somehow warm tone.

"Uhh? What should i do?"Yosuke thought to himself in panic.

Then a message appeared in his phone.

From : Igor

For your healt,just say YES!

After reading the message,he nodded and followed Taiga to her room.

"Uhh...so what is it?"Yosuke asked nervously.

Taiga suddenly took her wooden sword and smacked Yosuke in the head.

"What is that for?"Yosuke asked.

"That is for not telling me truth when you moved here!"she smacked Yosuke again.

"That is for getting late saving me!"she smacked him once again before she stopped and put her sword down.

"And that is or...making me worry..."she said with a blush.

"Eh? Did i just hear you said you are worried about me?"Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes...if you are gone,who else going to help me making Kitamura-san love me."she stated.

"Oh... Ahahah! Well,you can count on me partner!"Yosuke smiled at her.

"Stop making that stupid faces idiot! Now leave my room,i want to get some sleep...partner..."she said the last word quietly,but Yosuke could hear it and leave the room with a smile.

Before he got to sleep,a message appeared in his phone.

From : Margaret,the boring girl who hang out with Igor.

You and Taiga Aisaka created a new bond.

You gain the Magician Arcana Social Link and the Sub-Persona, Palmtop Tiger.

Personas from the Magician Arcana will gave you more power when they merge with you.

"Wow...so if i made a Social Link,Personas from that Arcana will give me more power and accesible moves...and i get a new Sub-Persona? What is that anyway...but i guess i'm too tired to think about it now..."he fell asleep.

The next day,

6 AM.

Yosuke woke up and cook his breakfast,after that he woke up Taiga and go to bath.

7 15 AM

They then headed to school together.

"So Yosuke...have you prepared any plan for today?"Taiga asked.

"Huh? Plan for what?"Yosuke asked confused.

"Of course to make Kitamura-san spend time with me!"Taiga shouted.

"Oh yeah...i will think about it..."Yosuke replied while began to think something.

"You better came up with something good! Or i will humiliate you in front of the school today! And don't even think anything funny idiot!"she said and walked in front of him.

"Hahah...i got that."Yosuke replied and stare at the sky.

"Yuu...i guess this what you meant when you say i should find my own way huh? Well...thanks for that man...wish me luck so i could protect those things that is important to me okay? And maybe...i can understand the thing you said to me at the night before i leave Inaba."Yosuke thought to himself and followed Taiga.

His phone then ring again.

From: Igor

Good job by finding your first Social Links...now i wish you good luck on your journey since i can only appear when you really needed me,Best luck on you!

By the way,the Persona Thanatos send you a message. He said, "Look! Even your own kind said that you are an idiot! Hahahah! I stand corrected.

"Igor...thank you for everything you weird bastard...and someday when i'm able to control you Thanatos...i will get my revenge..."Yosuke grinned and ran to his new school.

Meanwhile,somewhere else.

"You have failed Agent Chrono...why would you dissapoint me and the Great Master?"a man in a robe asked.

"It seems that this person...Yosuke Hanamura have found a way to fight us...and it's a little bit irritating."Chrono replied.

"Fine...i will give you another chance...now take Agent Aqua and Agent Black with you,exploit his weakness and consume him."the man suddenly dissapeared.

"Heh...soon,i will make you suffer...Yosuke Hanamura..."Chrono dissapeared too.


	4. To Know The Real You

Chapter 4

To Know The Real You

Author's Note: Hey guys...i really hope you will give reviews and rate the story because it will be very helpful...but no flames okay! Remember to Follow and Favorite it if you like it!

* * *

Class 2-C,7:30 AM

"Yo,what's up?"Ryuuji asked Yosuke.

"I'm fine..."Yosuke replied while trying to camr up with a plan.

"Okay. By the way,do you want to hang out again tommorow?"Ryuuji asked.

"Oh, sure."Yosuke replied.

"Great!Then i'll see you later. I better prepare for P.E."Ryuuji leave him alone.

"That's it! P.E. Class!"Yosuke suddenly thought of an idea.

Gymnasium,7: 45 AM

The plan is simple. Today in P.E. we have basketball practice.

For the matches,the boys and girls play separately.

But,before the match, everyone does warm-ups together.

The muscular P.E. teacher doesn't care who you pair up with,you could pick your own partner.

"You're going to pair up with Kitamura,end of story." Yosuke said to her.

"Huh? What are you talking about pairing up with him? No girls ever pairs with the guys."Taiga replied.

"Is that so?"Yosuke asked confused.

"I normally pair up with Minorin. But how would i pair up with him? It's not something i would asked."Taiga said asked

"That's the point. Listen,if you want to pair up with him,you must pair up with me first."Yosuke replied while helping her tying her hair into two long braid.

"..."Taiga stared at him in disbelief.

"That way,Kitamura must find a different partner. Halfway through,through i accidentally hit him with a ball and take him to the infrimary,then who is left without partner?"Yosuke explained.

"Kitamura-san and me..."Taiga answered with a blush.

"See? That was easy."Yosuke smiled.

"What kind of retarded plan is that? Will it even work?"Taiga asked.

"We will make it work!" Yosuke replied with confidence.

"Allright, let's start the warmup."the teacher said.

"Okay...let's go!"Yosuke nodded at Taiga.

"Now,let's pair up like usual."the teacher said.

"Aisaka! Hey!" Yosuke called.

"Over here! Let's pair up Hanamura-kun!"Taiga replied.

"Yeah! Let's be partner!"Yosuke shouted and walked to her.

"Looks like some people really pumped up..."some students began to spread some rumors.

"Wow...Hanamura is really brave..."a student said.

"He is like the Paltmtop Tiger's pet..."another student added.

"Anyway,the first step is a success..." Yosuke whispered.

"Yeah..."Taiga replied.

And then all of the students decided to pair up. Boys with Girls,Girls with Boys.

"Maruooo! I mean...Kitamura-kun! Let's be partner!" a beautiful female student pairs up with Kitamura.

"What! How could Kitamura ended up with that weirdo!"Taiga said while pinching Yosuke.

"She's not a weirdo...she's Kihara-san! You should at least know the names of our classmates...but this is not what i expected."Yosuke sighed.

"How come you didn't think of this?"Taiga asked while staring furiously at Kitamura and his partner.

"I don't know if this going to happened allright!Besides you agree with this plan too!"Yosuke replied and touched her shoulder.

"Grr..."Taiga glared at him furiously.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"Yosuke apologize instantly.

"Tch!"she walks away in anger.

"I just touched her shoulder and she got pissed off...it looks like she will bite anyone who try to get close to her except Kushieda-san and Kitamura-san...i guess that is how she got the nickname Palmtop Tiger."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Okay everyone,let's do routine!"the teacher said.

The students then began the warm-up with a stretching.

Yosuke then stare at Taiga while strectching his arms.

"But,the Taiga Aisaka i see in front of me...long eyelashes,big eyes,straight back and long hair...shapely arms and legs..."Yosuke stare at her curiously.

"She is like a doll. No matter how you look at it,she has nothing in common with a fierce tiger. When i saw her for the first time,i thought she was the prettiest and cutest girl in school...Wait,what am i thinking about again?"Yosuke began to space out.

"Hey retard! What are you looking at? Do you have a brain damage or something?"Taiga asked furiously.

"I don't know the meaning of whatever you just say."Yosuke replied.

"Hmph!"Taiga take off her sports jacket and tie her shoes.

"Well...appearence is only appearence...but i wonder is there something that made her become like that? Maybe the stuff that i saw in the TV World have the answer...but,i promise her to forget it so...whatever..."Yosuke sighed.

"Damn it...why do i have to do the warm-ups with you? This plan better work!"She sit down and stretch her back,with Yosuke helping her by pushing her body.

"Her body is so soft...it feels like her back is going to break...and i could see her bra line from here!"Yosuke thought nervously while blushing and pushing her more accidentally.

"Wait! Yosuke...you are too much pushing me!"Taiga said.

"Maybe i give a wonderful gift to the guys..."Yosuke spaced out.

"You're...hurting...me!"Taiga shouted at him.

"Huh? Why do you look hurt?" Yosuke stopped and ask,he don't realize what he just did.

"You...you'll soon find out...let's switch."Taiga glared at him and give a dark smile.

After Yosuke get into his position,Taiga took a few steps behind.

"Huh? What is up with her?"Yosuke asked himself.

Taiga then run with a high speed at him.

"Hey...wait!"Yosuke shouted,but Taiga kept running at him and kicked his back with her full power.

"Ouch! Crap! That's hurt!"Yosuke shouted.

"You hurt me too,so we are even."Taiga replied and turned away.

And then it's time for passing practice.

"I know the plan is easy...i must accidentally hurt Kitamura's partner so she had to leave but...how could someone hurt a fine and kind girl like that?"Yosuke thought to himself while picking a basketball.

He then decided to do a normal pass to Taiga.

"What is this...why are you passing the ball to me?"Taiga asked while glaring at him furiously.

"I...i'm waiting for the right opportunity?"Yosuke lied nervously.

"Okay pass it!"Yosuke received the ball and pass it back.

"One more time!"Yosuke do the same thing again.

Taiga then throw the ball to his face in anger.

"Ouch! That's hurt!"Yosuke rubbed his face.

"Come on Yosuke! Pass it here! Hurry!"Taiga shouted and give him a dark smile.

Suddenly, a ball stopped next to her.

"Ah Kitamura,you throw it too far."Kihara voice was heard.

"Sorry,sorry." Kitamura replied.

"Hey~ pass it back Aisaka-san~" Kihara said with a cheerful tone.

Taiga turned back and glare at her furiously,somehow there is a dark aura covering her which scare the crap out of Yosuke.

"What's with the dark aura all of sudden?"Yosuke sweatdropped.

"Sorry~ Are you angry? I'm really sorry~" Kihara winked at her.

But,it only made Taiga got angrier.

"Is this the trust between girls? Doesn't she realize what she's saying.

"Hey, my shoelaces are untied."Kihara sit down and tie her shoes.

Taiga then suddenly raised the basket ball and aimed it at her.

"Ca- Calm down, Taiga?"Yosuke replied.

"Aisaka-san! Can you bother pass he ball to me?"Kitamura voice was heard.

Suddenly,Taiga's expression change and she start to move slowly.

"Good,even though it's random this is a great oppurtunity."Yosuke thought to himself.

She walked slowly to Kitamura.

"She's walking like a robot!"Yosuke stare in shock.

Taiga then gently throw the ball to Kitamura.

"She is like a broken- ball tossing machine...and i thought this will be easy..."Yosuke sighed.

"Okay! Thanks!"Kitamura saluted at her.

Suddenly, Taiga froze at her spot.

"Umm...are you okay?"Yosuke asked.

Taiga began to shivers and start drooling.

"Heh...heh...heh...heh...heh."Taiga began to giggle.

"Uhhh...What is wrong with you?" Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"I...i got to practice passing with Kitamura-san! Hehehehehe!"she giggled and smiled widely.

"But... that wasn't practicing. You only passed the ball to him once. And are your goal is just to practice passing with him?"Yosuke asked,somehow his heart began to beat faster when he saw Taiga giggled and smiled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Taiga asked.

"You don't even say anything,and all he did is that stupid salute and say thank you."Yosuke explained.

Taiga suddenly take the ball from Yosuke and throw it to his face.

"You are right...i guess you do say something useful once in a while...Let's stick to the plan."Taiga said to him.

"Say,about the plan..."Yosuke said.

"Hurry up damn it! The time is almost up!" Taiga shouted at him and go to her position.

"How could i possibly hit a girl! Even softly!" Yosuke thought to himself.

"What is taking you so long! Pass it!" Taiga shouted furiously.

"I guess i just keep passing her until it's over...i know that she will be mad but whatever...she can't be more scary than Izanami."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Now!" Taiga said.

"Here's your pass!"Yosuke said and throw the ball.

"Ah! Achoooo!"Taiga suddenly sneeze and didn't see the ball coming.

"This can't be good..."Yosuke sweatdropped.

"Bam!" the ball hit her in the face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yosuke shouted in panic.

Taiga then fell unconcious to the ground with a loud thud.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"Yosuke picked her up and asked.

Yosuke then saw Kitamura is walking towards them.

"I should ask Kitamura to get her to the Infrimary..."Yosuke thought of a brilliant idea.

But,when he saw Taiga's nose is bleeding,he decided not to show her face in front of any other students.

"Oh no...Palmtop Tiger get hurt by Hanamura..."a student said.

"Is this going to cause a commotion?"another student added.

"This is bad...I'm going to take her to the nurse's office!"Yosuke shouted and dashed to the nurse's office.

2-C Classroom, 11:30 AM

It's lunch time.

"What is wrong with me! How did i do something stupid!" Yosuke shouted while slamming his face to his draws the attention of the students to him.

"Even if she is a tiger...hitting a girl in the face with a basketball is unforgivable!" Yosuke thought to himself.

"Hey Yosuke,are you going to eat?"Ryuuji approached him and asked.

Taiga then entered the room.

"Aisaka!" Yosuke stood up in fear.

"Ah Taiga!" Minorin suddenly appeared from behind and wave her hand at Taiga.

"Wha-" Taiga said with a red face.

"I want to apologize! Let's have lunch together! With Ryuuji,Kitamura,and Kushieda too!"Yosuke came up with a brilliant idea.

"What are you trying to do now? You retarded bastard!" Taiga replied furiously.

"If we do this,you can eat together with Kitamura,get it?"Yosuke whispered.

"Since we don't need 4 desks,we could use 2 desks and 2 people can share a desk,while the last one will sit in alone."Kitamura dragged 2 desk and combine it.

Suddenly,Taiga become nervous again.

"I'll sit on this side!" Minorin said and sit down.

"Then i'll sit here."Kitamura take a seat.

"Umm...if it's okay i will sit here."Ryuuji nervously take a seat next to Minorin.

"Listen Taiga,this is your chance if you want sit together with Kitamura..."Yosuke whispered and Taiga nodded.

She then carefully walked and sit next to Kitamura.

They then began to eat their lunch.

"Looks like we're having chicken wings today!"Minorin shouted cheerfully.

"Her voice...her smile...is like a song in my heart..."Ryuuji said quietly,but Yosuke could hear them.

"Ohh man...this person is somehow need my help too...i guess i must help him next time..."Yosuke sighed and stare at Taiga.

He was shocked when he saw Taiga's face,she seems too stiff aroung Kitamura.

"By the way Aisaka-san,your have your own bento,did you made it by yourself?"Kitamura asked.

"Eating together all of a sudden. Isn't this going too fast?"Yosuke thought.

Taiga then nervously pointed at Yosuke.

"Eh? Me?" Yosuke pointed at himself.

"Hanamura-kun made your bento?"Kitamura asked.

"Oh crap!" Yosuke stand up and shouted.

"What is it?"Ryuuji asked.

"No..it's nothing..."Yosuke lied.

"I forgot the contents are the same...if they saw this,there might be a misunderstanding...what am i going to do?"Yosuke thought in panic.

Suddenly a student appeared and said something to Kitamura and Minorin.

"I'm so sorry guys,it's an emergency club you later!"Minorin saluted and walk away.

"Let's eat together next time."Kitamura followed her.

"Good...they are gone..."Yosuke sighed in relief.

"Hey Yosuke-"Ryuuji asked.

"I'm sorry! We have to go now!" Yosuke replied,take his lunch box,and leaved the room with Taiga before Ryuuji could finish his sentence.

"Ahh great...i'm alone again..."Ryuuji sighed and eat his food.

Rooftop.

"Why...this chance...my luck sucks...i can't accept this...why,i don't get it..."Taiga sighed.

"Hey,how about we eat with them tommorow?"Yosuke try to cheer her up.

"Tommorow? Are you going to hit me again in the face tommorow?"Taiga asked.

"Who said i'm going to do that? Geez..."Yosuke replied.

"Because if you don't...isn't your excuse to eat together with them is to apologize to me? Or is it that you have something in your mind...i reall don't like this..."Taiga began to cry.

"Ah crap...she's crying..."Yosuke thought and pat her head.

"It's okay...here eat up."Yosuke opened his bento and feed her with a fried tofu.

Her face then suddenly got red.

"Umm...it's too big isn't it?"Yosuke asked and handed a bottle of water.

"Stupid retarded dog!"Taiga shouted in anger while drinking her water.

"Hey...what is this food...there barely any meat in it?"Taiga asked while eating Yosuke's lunch.

"Just eat it...by the way, i have one more plan...listen carefully..."he whispered Taiga the plan.

2 PM,Last Session.

Taiga was standing still nervously while holding a bag of homemade cookies.

"Get a grip Taiga! If we do this,it will be good!"Yosuke shake her body for a few times.

"I'm nervous...i'm really nervous..."Taiga's face become red.

"Crap...here we go again..."Yosuke sighed.

"Don't worry...boys like to get cookies from girls,i think he will like it."Yosuke explained.

"Re- Really?" Taiga asked.

"Handmade biscuits made in EC Class...Remember!the plan is to give this to Kitamura..."Yosuke whispered.

He then remembered about the moments they bake the cookies.

They try to bake 20,but only 4 came out well...and the other 16 was...you know what i mean...

"Listen...don't try to be nervous...try to be as natural as you can."Yosuke said trying to calm her down.

"Relax...calm..."Taiga try to catch ehr breath.

"Remember,since Kitamura is busy after school with the whole extracullicular activities and many stuff i don't care about,you must gave him the cookies after school."Yosuke explained.

After the bell ring,Kitamura stood up and leave the classroom.

"I'm late...the president will scold me again..."Kitamura walked out from the classroom.

"Here's your chance!"Yosuke said to Taiga.

"Eh? Kitamura...Kitamura..."Taiga began to search for the cookies nervously,not realizing the cookies are in front of her.

"Ah damn it! He's leaving,hurry!"Yosuke take the cookies,handed it over her and pulled her out the class.

"Ah!I forgot the backpack!"she picked up her bag.

"Tch Damn it! Such a failure...How can i not care?"Yosuke thought and take her hand before he ran through the corridor.

After a while.

"He's there!" Yosuke found Kitamura is walking upstairs.

"Eh? Now?"Taiga asked.

"YES! NOW!"Yosuke pushed her and she ran to get Kitamura.

But suddenly,she fell from the stairs.

"No! She slipped! I must do something!"Yosuke thought and jumped to catch her.

He managed to catch her and his back bumped with the wall,but the cookies flew in the air and go through a window.

"Yosuke...the cookies are gone..."Taiga stared at her empty hands sadly.

"Guh..."he moaned in pain.

"Yosuke...are you okay?"Taiga asked in worry.

"I'm fine...go catch up to Kitamura..."Yosuke replied while coughing and hacking.

"But Yosuke...you..."Taiga asked again with a sad tone.

"Look i'm okay!" Yosuke stood up and smiled,hiding his pain.

"Ahh..."Taiga stare at him while almost crying.

"Hey, did you give him the cookies?"Yosuke asked.

"Yosuke...i...i..."Taiga began to cry.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the School's entrance.

"Hey who is it? Who's the hell throwing this thing from above!"a senior male student shouted in anger.

"Oh crap...how unlucky..."Yosuke take a peek.

"Ahh!" Taiga take a peek too.

"You should go and take it while there's still a chance."Yosuke said to her.

"But...umm i...should help Yosuke get back to class..."Taiga said while sobbing.

"I can go by myself! Now go!" Yosuke told her to go.

She then stared back at him sadly before she leaved.

A few minutes later.

Taiga rushed back to the classroom...it seems that the cookies was thrown by the student and stuck in a tree.

"Are you really okay?" Taiga asked Yosuke while staring at her cookies that is stuck in a tree.

"I said i'm fine,we already talk about this hundreds of times already..."Yosuke answered.

"That's good...i keep failing,it's not going well at all..."she sighed.

"Hey,it's just the first try allright! It's normal for there to be some difficulty."Yosuke replied.

"Is that the reason? Even you got caught up in this and nothing good happened at all..."Taiga turned to him and sit down.

"..."Yosuke could only stare at her.

"I've had enough...now i know how stupid i can possibly be...after the last 17 years..."Taiga buried her face in her hands.

"I..."Yosuke was speechless.

"You wouldn't have that injury if i'm not such a klutz...you probably think that too huh?"Taiga asked him.

"But...i messed up too you know."Yosuke try to cheer her up.

"I know you worked hard to bake those cookies to help me...but i just burnt it up in EC Class...and now i lost it..."Taiga began to cry again.

"And don't forget falling from the stairs and hurting other people."Yosuke said with a flat tone.

"And that's too..."Taiga shivered and cried.

"I'm sorry! I said the wrong words!"Yosuke try to apologize.

"..."Taiga kept crying.

Feeling sorry for her,Yosuke came up with another plan.

"Wait here okay."Yosuke said to her and leaved the room.

Yosuke walked to the tree and try to climb it up.

"Woooah!" he fell from the tree,got back up and try to climb again..yet he failed another time.

At his 9th try,he almost made it but he fell down again.

"Come on! One more time!" Yosuke shouted and try to climb again.

"Just...a little more..."he try to reach the cookies,but it seems that it's too far.

Suddenly,a small-palm sized Tiger appeared in front of him.

"Huh? What are you?"Yosuke asked curiously.

The Tiger bite the bag and landed on the ground.

Yosuke then got down and stare at it curiously.

The Tiger then turned into a Persona Card and fused with his body.

"Wait,a Persona? But if i remember...i never changed my Persona...that's must be a Sub-Persona! Maybe i could summon it even if i don't merge it with my body!Sweet!"Yosuke came up with a conclusion.

He then quickly ran to the classroom and sit in front of Taiga.

"Look! I found it!"Yosuke shown the cookies to Taiga,who stopped crying.

"You...get it..."Taiga stare at Yosuke whose body is full of bruises and his shirt is covered in dirt and leaves.

Yosuke then took one cookie and eat it.

"She must mixed up the salt and sugar...but somehow it's delicious..."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Um...is it good?"Taiga asked with a red face.

"Delicious! It's well made!"Yosuke smiled at her.

"Eh?"Taiga asked in disbelief.

"It's such a pity you could not give it to him...try your best next time okay! Now try mine!"Yosuke pat her head and took out some cookies he made.

"Wow...it's amazing...can i really eat it?"Taiga stared at Yosuke's perfect cookies.

"Of course!"Yosuke replied and Taiga eat it.

"It's...it's delicious!"Taiga said with a smile and cry happily.

"This is the first time i heard you call something delicious..."Yosuke replied in disbelief.

"It's even better than the ones they sell on shops!"Taiga smiled at him.

"Really?"Yosuke asked.

"Yes i really like it..."she eat the rest of it.

After she finished eating,she stared at Yosuke.

"Now i get it...it's because you didn't help out properly that it's been such a huge mess...you stupid dog!"Taiga gave him a dark smile.

"How am i supposed to say now? It seems she's back to normal...i guess i'll let her off"Yosuke thought to himself.

They then decided to go home.

Near the entrance,Taiga suddenly fell again.

"Ah,what are you doing?"Yosuke asked and helped her up.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!"Taiga replied.

"Look...if you don't clean it you will-"he cleaned Taiga's knee from dust and see some old scars there.

"What?"Taiga asked.

"It seems this idiot have fell many times when no one can see her..."Yosuke though to himself.

"What do you want for dinner?"Yosuke asked her.

"I will leave today's dinner to your choice..."she replied with a red face.

"Today i finally understand...this idiot is stubborn,but she also feels inferior and arrogant...She'll do whatever she adamant about. Also,there is a lot i worry about her. There's really no way i could abandon her..."Yosuke thought to himself and walked home.

A message appeared on his Phone.

From :Margaret

Magician Social Link,Rank Up.

A few days later, 11:59 PM,Night.

Taiga somehow overslept in Yosuke's couch,so Yosuke decided to sleep on the ground.

When he was about going to bed,the TV suddenly turned on.

"You!"Yosuke saw the same figure.

"Welcome to our very own...Midnight Channel!"the figure said.

"Grr...i will find you and bring an end to all of this..."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Let's start Round 2 shall we? Now who shall be the next player...who is it Yosuke Hanamura? Well...let's see on the next episode of our very own...Midnight Channel!"the figure laughed and the screen turned black.


	5. I Can't Leave You

Chapter 5

I Can't Leave You

* * *

7:15 AM,2-C Classroom.

Yosuke keep thinking about the Midnight Channel,while Taiga is still dozing off.

"Hey,the two of them came to school at around the same time again..."a student said.

"Don't jump into conclusions..."another student replied.

"But,ever since that gym class...even before that, the two of them have been acting strangely."a student added.

"I'll say something first!"a male student with a long hair raised his hand.

"After i got home! I swear i saw both of them is grocery shopping and Yosuke said "we're having boiled fish today."and the Palmtop Tiger say stuff like"Just take out the money from the joint wallet..."was said,isn't joint wallet is a stuff for couple?"Witness one said.

"Do you know the new fancy apartment near the school right? When i pass by i see from the window, Hanamura-kun is trying to wake her up! He said "If you don't wake up, i will not make your lunch.". Hehe...that's kinda...you know..."a female student added.

"And i accidentally saw Hanamura is feeding cookies to her yesterday afterschool...is this weird or what?"another student said.

Yosuke,who haven't heard about the rumors approached Taiga and whispered something.

"Eh? What is that?" the long haired student asked the student with the glasses.

"Shut up...i'm trying to understand what are they saying..."the student replied.

"Actually i...Midnight...So tonight...with me...don't want you to go...i must...don't worry okay?"the student could only hear some parts of their conversation.

"Tonight...with me...don't want you to go. It can only be that right?" the student start to spread some rumors.

"That means...tha Palmtop Tiger and Hanamura...will do that..."the kid with the glasses face become red.

"Hey... what are they talking about now?"the long haired student asked.

"But...what will happen if he is there again? He will try to kill you! And if something happened to you...i don't think i could live with it after knowing the truth! Answer me you idiot!"Taiga gave him a worried face,which shocks the other students.

"I don't have any other choice...i must know why he's doing all of this...that's why i will go. Alone,tonight...you stay at home and don't ever go there...if i don't come back..."Yosuke replied.

"You must come back! That is an order you stupid dog!" Taiga shouted.

"Huh? Is this mean Aisaka have a yakuza ex-boyfriend that try to kill Hanamura because he's dating her now?"the student with glasses become confused.

"You are right! This is bad! What should we do?"the long haired boy asked.

Suddenly,Minorin stood up and approached them with a serious face.

"Taiga."she dragged Taiga with her hands.

"What is it Mino-chan?"Taiga asked while trying to break free.

"You too."she said to Yosuke.

"Eh? Okay..."Yosuke nodded and follow her.

Rooftop.

Minrion suddenly stop and stare at the view.

"Hey,why were we called out?"Yosuke asked.

"I don't know either...this is the first time i see her like this...caould she be angry at something?"Taiga replied.

Minorin suddenly jumped at Yosuke and shouted "Hanamura-kun!"

"Ehh?"Yosuke shouted.

"I'll leave Taiga,all to you now!"she suddenly bow down.

"Huh?" Taiga and Yosuke asked.

"Hanamura-kun...this person,Taiga is my important friend! You have to bring her happiness!"Minorin said to both of them.

"No! That's not it!"Yosuke replied.

"I always know that Hanamura is Taiga's prince charming! So keep dating with ease!"Minorin said.

"Minorin-chan! This is a huge understanding! We're not like that at all!" Taiga replied in panic.

"So that how it is!" Kitamura's voice was heard.

Taiga and Yosuke turned around and found him and Ryuuji is standing there.

"Ah i was thinking why the two of you is getting together so well lately...but congratulations!"Kitamura clapped his hand.

"Wow...i can't believe you two alredy got along so well...you are amazing!"Ryuuji whispered to Yosuke.

"Kitamura-san..."Taiga froze on where she stand.

"I wish the best luck guys!" Kitamura said at Yosuke and Taiga.

"Kitamura-san..."Taiga began to lose concious.

"That idiot! He come at the wrong time!"Yosuke thought to himself in panic.

"If you make her cry, i will not forgive you Hanamura-kun!" Minorin gave her blessing.

"How about i treat you today man? You deserved it!"Ryuuji smiled at him.

And then a thought appeared in Yosuke's and Taiga's mind.

"How could this happened!"

2 PM,After School. New Junes Foodcourt.

Yosuke and Taiga are sitting there while keep thinking the events that happened today.

"Just where did we go wrong?"Yosuke asked her.

"I'm sorry..."Taiga replied.

"What?"Yosuke asked

"It's because we're always sticking together like this...that sort of things happened because i wanted things my way...even thought i called you my dog...i must have failed as your owner..."she replied.

"Saying that sort of thing...aren't she's the one who have been suffering from this?"Yosuke thought to himself.

"I've decided...tommorow i'm going to confess to Kitamura-san...and i'll put an end to this whole thing..."Taiga said

"Eh?"Yosuke replied.

"After tommorow...regardless how tommorow's conffesion goes,you won't have to follow me anymore. We will return as the way we are,only 2 person living together with nothing special...and i will try my best to forget these whole TV World incident and you can keep doing what you like."Taiga explained.

"I won't have to follow her anymore..."Yosuke thought to himself.

"But...i really want to thank you for what you did to me...it was really...haha,what is exactly i'm talking about? Yeah,i'm really glad i didn't die in that World and you keep taking care of me...I'm really clumsy after all...i have a bad relationship with my parents...and after i said i want my own house,they kicked me out and sent me to that apartment..."Taiga explained.

"..."Yosuke could only stare at her speechlessly.

"And so,it was already too late to back out...However,i wan't able to do housework which is really troubled me...absolutely no one came to see me...haha,i'm so stupid,i'm such a klutz..."she continued.

"Her story is simple...it was the story of an abandoned child,left behind in the castle...a lone doll..."Yosuke thought with sad emotions.

"By the way,they are salty aren't they? My cookies?"she asked.

"Eh?How did you know? "Yosuke replied.

"I actually taste one and they tasted horrible...but you eat them without hesitation...you even went so far as to lie..."she answered.

"Oh..."was the only reply Yosuke gave.

"You know...as a dog you are simply hopeless...but as a human you are all right...so,rather than making you follow me,i want you to be on the even grounds...i'll stop that already...tommorow,everything will be back to normal."Taiga replied.

Then somehow hanging out there become really akward.

5 PM,After noon.

"Ahh damn it! How can this world be cruel to us? Even though we are troubled by a lot of things!" Taiga said to Yosuke while walking home and find a lightning pole.

"That's right...it's like they don't understand that people like you could feel sad too..."Yosuke nodded.

"Ah! I'm so pissed!"she kicks the pole a few time.

"..."Yosuke could only stare in silence.

"Hey, Yosuke...when things go wrong or you have a problem,do you feel troubled by it?"Taiga asked.

"Yes i do."Yosuke replied.

"Well then...does Yosuke cry too?"she asked.

"I..."Yosuke try to find the right words.

"I cry. Now, i wonder did he think that i'm strange today...i worry that we will not get any closer today...or maybe he did have a girlfriend...thought they are really stupid thoughts...i'll think about them alone...that's because no one ever uderstand me...no one will understand me..."Taiga mumbled.

"If anyone know that you are like this...i think they will be suprised. No one thinks you ever cry like this...only i did."Yosuke replied.

"It's the same thing here. There's alot of people that didn't know the things i know about you. Your face looks like an idiot,but you are faced by problems that no one,even a genius ever solved or think of...you can't get mad at people...you are good at housework...you are a really kind person..."Taiga replied with a red face.

"Hey..."Yosuke started to blush.

"I'm the exact opposites...things like that just...pissed me off!"she suddenly kicked the pole strongly.

"Hey! Stop it!" Yosuke shouted.

"How can they called me the Palmtop Tiger? Do they think that i would not care or something?"she keps kicking at the pole furiously.

"..."Yosuke stared at her.

"Why does no one understand? Why doesn't anyone listen to what i say? Minorin,Kitamura,Takasu,my parents...are all stupid! I can't forgive any of them!"she was about to smashed her head to the pole,but Yosuke pulled her back.

"Idiot! Don't use your head!" Yosuke turned her around and find out that she is crying.

"Because no one...no one understands me!" Taiga shouted while tears are rapidly fell from her eyes.

"Taiga said that no one understands her...not even her parents,Ryuuji,Kitamura,or even Kushieda..."Yosuke thought to himself while slowly letting her go.

"It is just not fair...in this world,nearly everything is...there is just no one who sees things from my point of view..."Taiga kept crying.

"I'm so pissed too!" Yosuke shouted and kicked the pole.

"Yosuke!" Taiga stare at him in shock.

"There was probably no helping it...There are enemies in my life...Shadows and the Organization and everything...and yet, Taiga...she might very well have some even stronger enemies...they are not visible and can't be destroyed...sorry lighting pole,you have become the outlet of our anger and aggression..."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Get away from there!" Taiga shouted.

"Huh?"Yosuke turned at her and saw her running at the pole.

"Just you wait Kitamura! I'm goin to confess to you!" she kicks the pole with full strength and fell down by doing so.

"You idiot! You'll hurt your legs!"Yosuke sit down next to her and checked her up.

"Look Yosuke! The pole just tilted!"Taiga pointed.

"You are right! It's unbelievable!"Yosuke stare in awe.

Suddenly the sound of a police car was heard.

"Oh crap! We've got to go now!" Yosuke said to her.

"My legs! It hurts...i might have overdone it this time..."Taiga could not walk.

"Yeah seriously. Get on! Geez...you are so-"Yosuke bent down and Taiga suddenly jumped at his back.

"Hurry! The police car is approaching!" Taiga said.

"I know!" Yosuke replied and ran away.

6:30 PM,In front of Taiga's apartment.

"Taiga...you are a really harsh fellow. You are oppressive,selfish,and do whatever you want...But i..."Yosuke thought to himself but suddenly Taiga jumped down from his back.

"After this...i guess this is the end...you won't be my dog anymore. Do you have any last words to say to your master?I'll give 30 seconds..."Taiga asked.

"Last words? What should i say?"Yosuke asked himself.

"Hey,good luck tommorow!"Yosuke said with a red face.

"Thanks...Bye bye,Yosuke-kun."Taiga said with a smile and entered the apartment.

After hearing this...Yosuke suddenly ran away until he reached an empty alley.

"Hah...hah..."Yosuke try to catch his breath.

"Everything will be over after this."Taiga's words came to his mind.

"Damn it!" Yosuke shouted.

"Bye-bye,Yosuke-kun."her words came again.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted.

He then stare at his palm and covered his face with it.

"What is this feeling...i should be happy for her...but why i don't feel so satisfied? WHY?"Yosuke asked to himself and punched a wall.

Suddenly he heared footsteps behind him.

"Yosuke Hanamura isn't it?" a woman voice was heard.

"Who are you? Are you a part of Chrono's Organization?" Yosuke raised his palm at her and was ready to use Hamaon.

"My name is Mtsuru Kirijo...the head of the Shadow Operatives,i need to talk to you for a 't worry,we know all about Persona and the case in Inaba."Mitsuru introduced herself.

"Kirijo?Shadow Operatives? Fine...i think you could be trusted..."Yosuke nodded and followed her to a limosine.

Inside,there are three person who is sitting there,a man with a baseball cap,a young woman with light brown hair,and a blonde woman that seems so odd.

"First,i want to introduce you to my friends...Junpei Iori,Yukari Takeba,and is two more agents but one of them is on duty,and the other one is at our base."she introduced her friends.

"Sup dude. Junpei Iori is the name."the man with a baseball cap introduced himself.

"My name is Yukari,it's nice to meet you."the brown haired woman said.

"My name is Aigis,it's good to finally see you Yosuke Hanamura."the blonde woman said with a robotic tone.

"Okay...first of all,what the hell are you people?"Yosuke asked.

"The Shadow Operatives is a special force created by the Kirijo Group to deal with everything that have a connection with Persona and Shadows...an old friend of mine named Igor told me that there is something happening here. He said that you might give an useful information."Mitsuru explained.

"Well...to tell the truth,there is a mysterious organization that somehow brings back the Midnight Channel again,and i'm trying to discover what is it by myself. Is there somehow a connection between you and them?"Yosuke asked.

"Yes there is a connection. A few months ago,we discovered a mysterious black cube...it's so dark,so powerful...suddenly,some of our members gone mad and ran away with it along with our new tech the Anti-Persona Serum...we believe it has something to do with this mysterious organization..."Junpei explained.

"And what is this Anti-Persona Serum again?"Yosuke asked.

"The Anti-Persona Serum is a new biological weapon that enhances one individual body with the capability to absorb Persona's powers by touching the Persona."Aigis answered.

"That's it! That's how he managed to beat my Susano-O so easily!"Yosuke came up with a conclusion.

"So i was right...there is a connection with the incident...but could you tell us how do you fight this guy you were talking about? Igor said something about a special ability."Mitsuru asked.

"Oh,it's an ability called ability fuse my physical body with my Persona's gave me their moves and battle capabilities."Yosuke explained.

"So...what did you mean is...you could use your Persona's powers without summoning it? That seems a very logical way to fight those with the serum..."Yukari replied.

"Well...it seems there isn't anything we could do...i'm sorry but you have to defeat this Organization by yourself...we will try to gave as much information we can."Mitsuru explained.

"Thank you so much,it's really a great help."Yosuke replied and leave the limosine.

"Iori,please take him back to his house safely."Mitsuru said to Junpei.

"Hell no! I'm too tired after 12 hours in the airplane!"Junpei replied.

"Do you want to get executed?"Mitsuru asked.

"I'm sorry! Whatever...well i'm off."Junpei leaved the limosine and walked with Yosuke.

On the road.

"Hey Junpei-san,can i ask you something?"Yosuke asked.

"Sure kiddo."Junpei replied.

"There is this girl who lived together with me...after some incidents,i ended up helping her to confess to her crush...today,she said that all will be over tommorow since she will confessed to her crush...but somehow i feel unsatisfied...in fact,i feel sad about it..."Yosuke stopped and stare at him.

"You know what? I used to love a girl too...but i then know tjat she is my enemy and we fight her,but when i got shot after that,she sacrificed her own life just to save though i'm her enemy..."Junpei stared at the sky.

"I'm sorry...I don't know..." Yosuke muttered.

"Listen kid, imagine you are this girl that i like and your friend is me. Will you sacrifice your life for her?"Junpei asked.

"I will surely did!"Yosuke asnwered.

"Good...remeber this,a friend of mine taught me to never give up fighting for the one you love...even if they hurt your feelings...because they are one of a kind and are something that even the world could not explain. Do you got it?"Junpei asked.

"Yeah...kind of."Yosuke replied.

"Me too...but i'm sure we will find the true meaning of that when we find that one thing."Junpei replied and laugh together with Yosuke.

After they reached Taiga's apartment,Yosuke said good bye to Junpei and entered the room.

He looked at the clock.

"It's 10 PM...she must have fall asleep...well i better watch the Midnight Channel..."Yosuke waited for two hours.

00:00 AM

"Welcome to our very own...Midnight Channel!"the figure appeared again.

"Yeah,cut the crap out already!"Yosuke shouted.

"I must say sorry for our guest Yosuke Hanamura that tonight show have been cancelled...we can't think who is suited for the next participant..."the figure said.

"Eh?"Yosuke asked.

"But,we decided to...kill all of your friends! 4 person is better than 1 isn't it? Don't worry...we will send a special gift you to apologize for cancelling today's show...thank you for tuning in!"the TV suddenly turned off.

"You've got to be joking me...i better go to sleep now or i'll be late tommorow...i guess i must face this weird gift or whatever."Yosuke thought to himself and fell asleep.

Velvet Room.

Yosuke opened his eyes and see Igor was there,along with Margaret.

"Yosuke,we would like to tell you about something..."Igor said.

"Huh? What?"Yosuke asked.

"Your Persona,Susano-O is fully recovered and ready to use."Igor said.

"Awesome! Thanks man,anything else?"Yosuke smiled.

"Do you ever think what it would be like if you can combine your Persona?"Igor asked.

"Well...it will be really cool seeing a Persona that can acces many moves and have the ablilities of the Persona i used to fuse...wait,don't tell me..."Yosuke gasped.

"I happily say that the Fusing System is ready for you to use."Igor explained.

"Super! But how can i fuse Persona?"Yosuke asked.

"Just give me 2 Persona and i will fuse them easily,without delay."Margaret explained.

"So,do you want to fuse your Susano-O with Metatron? I have the feelings that this new Persona you create will surely aid you in your journey..."Igor asked.

"Do it now! Please please please please please?"Yosuke begged.

"Yes."Igor answered.

"Hooray! let's do this!"Yosuke summoned Metatron and gave it to Margaret,along with Susano-O.

The two Persona then fused into something bright.

A silver figure then appeared. It looks like a knight's armor coloured silver with golden lines.

"I am thou,thou am i...My name is Omega...let's create a path together...a path of justice and light."the Persona introduced himself.

"Awesome!"Yosuke then take look of his skill set.

Omega, Fool Arcana.

Weakness: None. Strong:All.

-Hamaon.

-Garudyne.

-Primal Force.

-Chorus Of Souls.

"Cool! Then let's merge!" Yosuke called,but Omega just standing there silently.

"Oh...it seems this Persona needs to be fueled first...we will tell you when it's ready."Igor said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yosuke replied and woke up.

"7:20 AM,Taiga's apartment

"I overslept!"Yosuke woke up and realize that Metatron have dissapeared from his body.

After he found out that Taiga have gone to school,he decided to take a bath and rush to school.

"I felt weird...after i'm free from her my life should be easier but...i wonder if Taiga is okay doing everything on her own..."Yosuke thought while running to his class.

He then was shocked when he found out that the classroom is trashed. He then stare at Taiga who was standing in the middle.

"Do you guys understand? If any of you guys say any more useless crap. I definitely won't let you off easily..."Taiga said to the students.

"Yes! We understand!" the students answered in fear.

"What the heck is this Taiga?"Yosuke asked.

The students then go apologize to him about the gossips they made about him.

"Just what are you talking about? Did Taiga did all of this?" Yosuke asked the boy with the glasses.

"Well...we had been gossiping about you and the Palmtop Tiger have been going out,and when she heared it,she burst into rampage like a firestorm and shouted "There is nothing between Hanamura and me." like tried to stop her too,but it was useless."he explained.

"Is it true Kushieda-san?"Yosuke asked her.

"Yeah... but you know...for Taiga to do something like this is..."Minorin replied.

"What's with this disaster area? Is there any reason for such recklessness?"Kitamura suddenly entered the room.

"Kitamura-san...there is something i want to tell you after school..."Taiga said in a somehow her usual tone.

"She made it...without acting clumsily or falling nervous she managed in calling Kitamura out by herself."Yosuke thought.

After Scool, 2 PM

Taiga and Kitamura walked out from the class together and Yosuke followed them secretly.

"This is Taiga after all...she still might do something clumsy...It's not right to follow her but,she might fall,or maybe trip on the staircase. When the time finally comes she might be too nervous to say anything...she might cry. These are things only i can understand...It worries me so- Wait,why am i being hyper dramatic again at the first time?"Yosuke asked himseld and followed them.

"But again...Taiga makes me worry so...? So just what? I'm going to help her? So then what do i do? What can i even do? We have gone back to step one after all...That girl is confessing to her crush,so even she happens to mess up,just how i the world i'm able to help her? Should i go home?" This question entered Yosuke's mind.

He then decided to go to the bathroom first,the place where he always get the answer.

"Throughout the day and during break...as time count down her face became more and more disturbed. Now that she is confessing she should making a cute an akward girl...Speaking of akward...it isn't necessary for her to do something like that this morning...just so people would not misunderstand me...hor my sake..."Yosuke thought.

He then stare at his palms.

"But Taiga...she never did something outrageous like that for her own sake...That is Kitamura wasn't there when she make the big scene...so in other words...she do it all for me..."Yosuke began to feel emotional.

"That's right...she- That day when Taiga cried saying she could not be nice to other people...What the hell? Aren't you actually the nicest one?" At least in my opinion you-"Yosuke thought to himself,but he suddenly heared Taiga's voice from below.

"Kitamura-kun!I- Umm..."Taiga face started to become red.

"Ehhh? Why are they doing this next to the bathroom?" Yosuke thought to himself and bent down so that he could peek without having them find out.

"I can hear you perfectly you klutz. Luckily i'm the only one in the bathroom now...but what if someone heared you? I guess i must guard this spot...let's close the window now."Yosuke was about to close the window but he stopped.

"Wait a second! I'm not entirely sure,but i feel like i know what are you trying to say. However,there is one thing i want to check before i hear you out. Are you and Hanamura-kun going out right now?"Kitamura asked.

"Oh crap...this is bad! Listening to his isn't just right...but i have too! I have to hurry up and close the window!"Yosuke thought to himself,but he can't stop peeking at them.

"Hanamura is...he is...he...ahh..."Taiga mumbled.

"Hurry up you idiot! What are you waiting for? Tell him it's not like that!" Yosuke thought to himself.

"I...i love you Kitamura-san!" Taiga said while blushing.

Yosuke then sit down and smiled in relief.

"Yes! You are awesome Taiga! You managed to do it...even when you could not talk to him properly...even if you afraid..." Yosuke thought to himself.

"So the whole thing with Hanamura is just a misunderstanding...it was Kushieda's misunderstanding...i'm sorry..."Kitamura replied.

"This is...how it should go."Yosuke stood up and was about to leave.

"But!" Taiga suddenly shouted.

"Ehh? What is it now?"Yosuke turned back.

"It's not like i hate Hanamura-kun! I really don't hate him! When i'm with him,i can breath easily even though i actually can't! Hanamura...no Yosuke made me a really good person! When i'm wanted someone to be by my side, only Yosuke was by my side!"Taiga shouted.

"Taiga..."Yosuke started to blush.

"I always want to be with him! I always feel that way,even now...It hurts...As if i'm being torn apart. Always...because Yosuke was there...all the time...For me Yosuke is..."Taiga try to catch her breath.

"You idiot! What are you saying? If yous ay things like that. It's as if you..."Yosuke stared at them.

"It's okay...i think i could understand Aisaka-san feelings...it's a relief that you have been a good friend with Hanamura."Kitamura said.

"A relief?"Taiga asked.

"Yes...do you remember a year ago when i confessed to you?"Kitamura asked.

"Okay...emotional flashback time..."Yosuke try to imagine what they said.

"You are pretty,and you never hide your anger in front of anyone! I confessed and dumped a second later."Kitamura explained.

"I remember...there is no way i forget. Kitamura-san is the only one who would make a weird confession like that. So whenever i saw you and Minorin talking to each other i thought "Oh it's that person..."."Taiga replied.

"Dude...it's the first time i've heard about this..."Yosuke thought to himself.

"But ever since you've met Hanamura,you've gotten more attractive...because you make funny expressions now."Kitamura said.

"Funny expressions? Me?" Taiga asked bashfully.

"When you are with Hanamura,you make really funny faces...That's why i'm relieved that Hanamura is such a good guy. And i think Aisaka is great for being able to see Hanamura that way."Kitamura nodded.

"I! What did i say?Wait...Yosuke got nothing to do with this!"Taiga began to panic.

"It's okay Aisaka-san."Kitamura replied.

"What do you mean it's okay?"Taiga asked.

"Thank you for liking me. We will probably become good friends now."Kitamura smiled at her.

"Friends? Kitamura want to be friends with me?"Taiga asked.

"Ahh..."Yosuke sit down and stare sadly at the ceilings.

"But i want to become lovers..."Taiga thought sadly.

"See you tommorow."Kitamura waved goodbye and leaved.

"Bye..."Taiga replied.

"Kitamura wasn't able to understand the emotions you hide...and how kind you really are. How easily are you hurt. You weren't able to understand it. Aftet this,i'm sure Taiga will...turn her back on Kitamura and cry where no one could hear her...she'll cry alone. What should i do then? I'm the only one who understand it..."Yosuke sighed.

Taiga then leaved the school,with Yosuke following her from behind.

"You aren't my dog anymore...you don't need to be with me."Taiga realize he was following her and stare at him.

"I know you want to cry,you failed your confession,even though it's diffrent than being shot down."he smiled at her.

"You! You were listening the whole thing right?"Taiga asked.

"How should i know you will do it under the men's restroom from all the places?"Yosuke asked.

"I did?"Taiga asked with a red face.

"Hey,where do you want to go? What do you want to eat tonight? I'll listen to all of your complaints,and it's my treat."Yosuke asked.

"What are you saying? Why are you...i said it's okay already! We stopped that kind of things already..."Taiga asked back

"I'm staying by your side."Yosuke explained.

"Eh?"Taiga asked.

"I'll cook you food,i'll wake you up,i'll make you lunch,and i will listen to all of your -"Yosuke explained.

"No! What if people misunderstand again?"Taiga asked.

"It's fine with that happened,this time i will get mad and break things. If Kitamura is there i will get mad to fix the misunderstanding."Yosuke smiled at her.

"Why? There is no need for you to do that anymore..."Taiga began to cry.

"I don't know myself...but i want to do that...because when i got worried or when you cry,i can't leave you alone."Yosuke explained.

"Who asked you to do something like that? I'm not a child so leave me alone! I don't want you to be worried about me!"Taiga shouted.

"I'm not your dog anymore...that's right. But,i will stay next to you as a way we will be on the even ground."he try to cheer her up.

"What...what do you mean by saying we are on the even ground? Know your place as a dog you idiot! Besides...do you like me or something? Idiot!"she wiped her tears off and returned to her old self.

"It's good to see you back..."Yosuke thought to himself with a smile.

"Well,i'm going home,i'm hungry and i want yakiniku for dinner,i want you to buy the meat and come home at 5 okay? Do you get it idiot?."Taiga turned around and asked.

"Yeah sure,whatever..."Yosuke sighed and walked to the supermarkt.

"Hehe...he said "I can't leave you alone" to me..."Taiga quietly giggled and walked home.

4 PM,Junes Supermarket.

Yosuke was on the way out where he suddenly bumped into a woman.

The woman dropped her wallet,after Yosuke picked it up he returned it to him.

"Mam,here's your...oh crap you are pretty."Yosuke stare in awe and gave the wallet back.

"Thank you kind lad...hey,do where is the location of your school?"she asked after she saw Yosuke's uniform.

"Uhh...it's just right there,go here and there."Yosuke gave her the location.

"Thank you boy...then i will be leaving now..."she leaved him along,but somehow Yosuke could saw a faint smile in her face.

"Oh well...let's get home."Yosuke said to himself.

A message then appeared.

From: Margaret

Magician Arcana Social Link,Level Up.

Your bonds with Taiga Aisaka have become stronger.

We should remind you our dear guest,that your Persona is still charging and that will took a while.

Have a nice journey!


	6. It's 2 Versus 2

Chapter 6

It's 2 Versus 2

* * *

The next day,First Session.

When their homeroom teacher is saying some stuff,the woman that Yosuke bumped yesterday entered the room. She have a long yellow hair and green eyes.

"You are here already? By the way,we will have a health inspection today. Miss Kari here will do the inspection."Ms. Yuri said.

The student then go to the nurse office one by one.

After Taiga's turn,she came out with a depressed look.

"What happened?"Yosuke asked.

"I don't even grow an inch..."she replied.

"Ahahahah! Poor you..."Yosuke laughed at her,she then kicked him in his crotch.

"Idiot!" she shouted and walked away.

"Yosuke Hanamura?"Miss Kari asked.

Yosuke entered the room.

"Oh it's you again,thank you for yesterday."she smiled.

"Yeah sure. Well should we begin the check up now?"Yosuke lied down in the bed.

A few minutes later.

"You're done. There seems nothing wrong about you. You can leave now."she said.

"Welp,thanks."Yosuke leaved the room and meet up with his friends.

"Hey guys,do you want to hang out today?"Yosuke asked.

"Yeah."Kitamura said.

"Okay...besides i'm free today."Ryuuji added.

"But remember,you are the one who will be treating me." Taiga pointed at him.

"It's decided then! Hanamura will be the one who treat all of us!"Minorin added.

"Ehh? Why is that?"Yosuke asked.

"Because you are the Manager's Son idiot!"all of his friend smiled and shouted at him.

"You're right...fine,i'll treat all of you soda okay."Yosuke sighed and returned to the classroom with his friends.

After School,4 PM

The 5 of them go to the New Junes and as he promised,Yosuke go to the snack bar to buy 5 soda.

When he returned to the table where he friend ws,he was shocked to see Ms. Kari there.

"Hey Hanamura! Check out who is here! It's the Health Inspector!"Minorin dragged Yosuke and he sit down.

"Oh hello Yosuke,i was just passing by when your friends here called me and asked me to sit together. Is it okay?"Ms Kari said.

"It's cool. So what are you guys talking about?" Yosuke asked while drinking his soda.

"We are just talking about the "Mysterious Killer."."Kitamura answered.

"Mysterious what now?"Yosuke asked again.

"Well...actually before you came here,there were some weird murder cases going on around here. But somehow,the killer cannot be found and always dissapeared after he killed his victims...in some mysterious ways..."Ryuuji explained.

"Yeah seriously...i already know about that..."Yosuke sighed.

"But if you think about it...the police said that the killer is still out there,but somehow he doesn't show up anymore...do you think it's because of ghosts that try to take a revenge at the people who died?" Minorin asked curiously with colourful eyes.

"Hahaha...i bet they would be shocked if i said the killer is some organizations and creatures from inside the TV..."Yosuke thought to himself and suddenly his phone rang.

From: Margaret.

Dear our guest, Omega have been fully fueled and ready to deploy.

Igor also have installed a new interesting features on it.

You should check it out by calling your Persona.

"Ah sweet! An upgrade huh...well i should call it later."Yosuke thought to himself.

Suddenly,Ms Kari stood up.

"Huh? What is the matter?"Minorin asked.

Suddenly Ms Kari take Yosuke hands and turned him around,before she slammed him at the table,which shocked all of them.

"What is going on Ms. Kari?"Kitamura asked in shock.

"This is what i called...bad boy need to be punished,isn't it right? Yosuke Hanamura?" Her eyes suddenly turned red.

Some security guards then approached the group.

"Ahh...what a pain in the ass..."she took out a hand-gun and shoot the guards.

Seeing an opening,Yosuke kicked her and ran away.

"Don't be a bad boy now."she smiled and was about to shoot him,but Taiga suddenly smashed her with a chair.

But,the chair broke after it touched her.

"You! You are one of them right?"Taiga asked furiously.

"What are you talking about Aisaka?"Ryuuji asked.

"So you already knew huh...well,i guess that give me a reason to kill you after i killed him."Ms Kari pointed at Yosuke who try to ran away.

Suddenly, a familiar person appeared in front of him.

"Ah there you are,it took me a while to find you."Chrono smiled at him and knocked him out with one punch at the face.

Yosuke then woked up and find himself is sitting on a chair with his legs tied to it,he then saw his friends were held as hostages by Ms Kari.

"Hanamura!" his friends called him.

"Let them go,they have nothing to do with this."Yosuke said.

"Yeah...no. Of course we could not let any witness lived right? Agent Aqua?"Chrono revealed Ms Kari's true name.

"That's right boy,besides this little brat have irritated me long enough until i lose my patience."Aqua dragged Taiga and throw her in front of Yosuke.

"Taiga!"Yosuke shouted in worry.

"Where is your Persona?"Taiga asked.

"It's coming...but i need to buy some time first..."Yosuke replied.

"Kid,give me your Persona,and your friends will live."Chrono picked her up and pointed a knife at her heart.

"No! Please stop this! I don't understand why did you do all of this!"Minorin begged.

"We will give you everything that we have here!"Kitamura added.

"It's up to your friend there,it's his choice."Aqua gave them a dark smile and approached Yosuke.

"I will give you 10 seconds to do that.10...9..."Chrono begin to count down.

"Wait! Wait a second!"Yosuke shouted.

"Summon it now."Chrono said and put away his knife.

"Taiga,do you remember about the lighting pole,it's time to tilt it."Yosuke stared at her and she nodded.

Seeing an opening,Taiga kicked the man's hand and the knife was thrown in the air,Yosuke then catched them and broke free from the ropes that tied him.

"Why you little!"Chrono muttered and try to attack Yosuke,but he managed to evade him and pushed him to a trash can,which made him stuck there.

Aqua then charged at him,but Taiga kicked her from the side which throw her away to a shop.

"Good job,now break them free and i'll deal with her."Yosuke gave the knife to Taiga.

"But!"Taiga replied in worry.

"Stop stopping! Go now!" Yosuke shouted and Taiga ran away relucantly.

Taiga then broke them free from their ropes.

"What is happening Aisaka?"Ryuuji asked.

"We have to go now! I'll explain it later!"Taiga replied.

"What about Hanamura?"Minorin asked.

"Woooah!"Yosuke's voice was heard.

He was sent flying in the air and thrown at them,luckily Kitamura managed to catch him.

"Thanks man."Yosuke said.

"Anytime...but i want a good explanation after we get out from this mess." Kitamura replied.

Chrono and Aqua then appeared in front of them.

"That's it kid! Play time is over!"Chrono shouted.

"Hanamura...do you have a plan?"Ryuuji asked in worry.

Yosuke then came up with something brilliant,yet dangerous.

"Okay...i will give you last chance to ran away,10 seconds."Yosuke said.

"What did you say?"his friends except Taiga,who somehow knew his plan asked.

"Are you serious? Now let's see who are losing...and that's you."Chrono pointed at him.

"Get ready! 5...4...3...2...1...Boom!"Yosuke shouted and raised his right hand,but nothing happened.

"Oh no...i'm so scared..."Aqua asked sarcasticly.

"Wait a second...5...4...3...2...1...Bam!" Yosuke raised his hand again,but nothing happened again.

"What are you doing Yosuke?"Kitamura asked.

"Come on! 5...4...3...2...1...Go!"Yosuke do it again,but nothing still happened.

"That's it,i'm losing my patience!"Chrono took out his gun.

Yosuke then stared at the sky and saw some objects is flying towards him.

"One more time...4...3...2...1...Now!" Yosuke shouted and the flying objects are Omega's body 's body parts then turned transparent and merged with his own body parts.

He then shoot Hamaon at Chrono,followed by another one at Aqua.

"Told you so. Sorry for the delay."Yosuke smiled at his friends.

"That...was cool..."Ryuuji could only stare in awe.

"So this is what you have been hiding from us huh?"Kitamura asked.

"Sorry about that. We'll talk about it at tommorow's lunch,now i've got things to do."Yosuke scratch the back of his head.

Aqua and Chrono stand up and stared at him furiously.

"2 against 1? Fine by me."Yosuke said with a cheerful tone.

"Make it 2 against 2." Taiga took out a katana from an antique shop next to them.

"Taiga! What are you doing?"Yosuke asked in worry.

"I'm joining the fight, besides there must be someone who must watch your back right?"Taiga replied.

"Heh...don't worry i got you covered. How about you fight Miss Angry and i'll fight Mister Bastard?"Yosuke asked.

"Sounds good to me, don't die okay!"Taiga said in worry and Yosuke charged at Chrono.

"Bring it to me kid!" Chrono charged back.

"So it's only you and me little brat. How about i teach you a lesson of two about misery and pain?"Aqua stretched her hands.

"Come here you skanky old hag."Taiga pointed her katana at her and Aqua ran at her.

Their friends could only watch in the safe distance and hoping that they would win.

* * *

The battle begin with Yosuke and Chrono bumped into each other and was thrown back.

"Let's try this! Garudyne!" Yosuke raised his palm at him and it shoots a tornado which knocks Chrono away,but the force from it throw Yosuke to the wall.

"Okay...that was a bad idea..."Yosuke rubbed his head and came up with a good idea.

He then use Garudyne again,but with smaller power and he use it from the both of his foot,which lifts him in the air.

"I know this is a good idea!" Yosuke said to himself and flew at Chrono,who already recovered from the attack.

Yosuke then tackled him down and shoot a Hamaon in the air at him.

"That will buy him some time."Yosuke turned away to check on Taiga.

Taiga is defending herself from Aqua punches and kicks.

"Her attacks are strong...if i get hit once...that means i'm over!"Taiga thought to herself while raising her katana.

"What is the matter? Too afraid to fight back?"Aqua asked and keep attacking her.

After a while,Taiga could see the pattern of her attacks.

"Now!" Taiga shouted and swing her katana at her,which directly hits her in the shoulder.

"Gaaah...i'll get you for that!"Aqua shouted furiously and her wounds start to heal.

Yosuke,who was watching the fight,didn't realize Chrono have got back up.

"Waaah!"Yosuke shouted as Chrono slammed him at the ground.

"Goodbye!"Chrono was about to punch him,but Yosuke managed to escape by using Garudyne from his foots and the attack missed to the ground.

Chrono then jumped at him and try to do it again,but Taiga kicked him from the side which knocks him away.

"Nice cover."Yosuke said.

Suddenly,Aqua appeared and smacked Taiga to the ground before she took Taiga's katana and about to cut her in the head.

Yosuke then immediately use Hamaon at her that throw Aqua away.

"Just like i said,i've got your back."Yosuke reached out his hand at Taiga.

"I've got your back first."Taiga smiled and take his hand.

"Guuh..."Chrono and Aqua mumbled and try to get back up.

"Not so fast!" Yosuke use Hamaon from both hands which knocks them down.

"Did we...did it?"Taiga asked and picks up her katana from the ground.

"Ghhh...we must fall back now..."Chrono stood up slowly and start to dissapear.

"I'll get you one day...and i will put an end to the both of you."Aqua muttered and dissapeared too.

* * *

"Hanamura! Aisaka!" Ryuuji shouted and approached them.

"Yo! It seems you missed all the action."Yosuke smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" Kitamura asked both of them.

"I...i'm fine! Thank you!" Taiga replied with a blush.

"Meh...she never change..."Yosuke sighed.

Suddenly,a police car's sirene was heard.

"Let's get out from here before we got into a trouble!"Minorin suggested and the group go to Taiga's house,which shocked Ryuuji after he found out that they live next to each other.

Apartment,4:30 PM

Yosuke then explained everything about Inaba,TV World,Shadows. But he didn't say anything about the Shadow Operatives

"So...i guess we could say that you are chasing some group of Terrorists who use a special drug that made them strong?" Kitamura asked.

"Well...i guess so."Yosuke replied.

"But isn't it dangerous? Stuff like this should be in police or military care! Not a high school teenager!" Ryuuji asked.

"Yeah...aren't you getting this thing way over your head? Of course you could let other people do it."Minorin added.

"You guys see what they did there right? They could easily kill those security guards...besides,i'm the only one who could fight them so...i don't seem to have any other choice..."Yosuke sighed.

"Ohh..."Minorin replied and the group got silent.

Suddenly,the door bell rang.

"I'll go get it."Ryuuji stood up and opened the door.

He then saw a young muscular man with white hair is glaring at him.

"You...are you Yosuke Hanamura?"the man asked with a deep tone.

"Aaaaaaah!"Ryuuji cried in fear and run away from him.

"Are...Are you an enemy?"Yosuke asked and prepare to fight.

"My name is Akihiko Sanada,Captain of the Persona Alliance,a branch from Shadow Operatives."he introduced himself.

"Did...Mitsuru-san sent you here?"Yosuke asked again.

"Yes,can we talk for a moment here? Alone"Akihiko asked.

"Sorry guys,it seems we have to continue this at Monday."Yosuke said to his friends.

"It's okay,we understand"Kitamura replied and he,Ryuuji,and Minorin leave.

"Taiga...is it okay if you leave us alone for a while?"Yosuke asked.

"No way! There's no way i would let my dog talk to a stranger alone! I will not leave"Taiga replied.

"Is it okay with you Akihiko-san?" Yosuke asked in worry.

"Can we trust her?"Akihiko whispered.

"Sure we can...just try not to discuss about the Shadow Operatives..."Yosuke whispered back.

"Well then...it's okay for you to hear it,but please you can't tell anyone okay."Akihiko said.

"Yeah whatever..."Taiga sighed and turned away.

"Okay...first, Mitsuru want me to gave you this file,it have some important information of the Organization."Akihiko gave Yosuke a file with Top Secret labeled on it.

"Cool! That would help a bunch!"Yosuke put the file in his bag.

"Second,after the events that happened today,Mitsuru sent me to observe and prevent you from doing something reckless."Akihiko explained.

"Do you mean...i'm not fully trusted yet?"Yosuke asked.

"Yes. Since you are not an official member...yet."he replied.

"Wait a second! What are you talking about? Organization? Member? "Taiga asked curiously.

"Girl,there are some things in this world that will be better unexplained."Akihiko replied.

"I'm sorry Taiga,but he is right...you might put yourself in danger if you know this...and i don't want you or any other person i know got hurt."Yosuke added.

"Fine,i will play along. But remember,sooner or later i will find it out by myself."Taiga gave a dark smile.

"Good enough for me. So Yosuke,i will be watching over you and you should remember that out there,we are strangers."he explained and leave the house.

10 PM,Night.

Both of them are watching the TV when suddenly Yosuke start up a conversation.

"Hey Taiga,thank you for helping me in that fight back there."Yosuke said.

"I only do it because i don't want to lose my faithful dog. Which reminds me...do you have came up with another plan?"Taiga asked.

"Plan? What plan?" Yosuke asked back.

"Do you forget that i still not give up trying to get Kitamura-san? Idiot!" she stood up and glared at him.

"Yeah...about that...i forgot about it."Yosuke stood up and walked away.

"Come back here you idiot!" Taiga chased him.

"Sorry! I'm truly sorry! I will came up with a good plan!"Yosuke start to run while Taiga keep chasing him.

A few seconds later,she suddenly tripped and fell.

"Oww..."she rubbed her face in pain.

"Geez...you are seriously a klutz..."Yosuke smiled and sit down.

"What are you staring at retard? You better came up with a good plan tonight,i'm going to sleep."she walked to her room.

Suddenly a his phone rang. It's a call from Ryuuji.

"Yo what's up dude?"Yosuke asked.

"Since tommorow is Golden Week,do you want to hang out somewhere? Maybe you could explain to me more about the TV World you are explaining to us today...besides i need your help with something."Ryuuji asked.

"Sure,meet you at 10?"Yosuke asked.

"Yeah,that will be cool. Bye."Ryuuji hanged up.

"Golden Week huh...that's it! How about i invite Kitamura and Taiga to came along! That way i could set up a date between them!"Yosuke came up with an idea.

He then decided to tell Taiga about his plan,suddenly his phone rang again.

From: Margaret.

You have now become friends with Ryuuji Takasu.

The bonds between the both of you have created the Justice Arcana.

Your Persona's strength will be increased with every time your Social Links leveled up.

"Power up huh? Nicely done Igor!"Yosuek grinned and go to Taiga's room and tell his plan.

He then go to sleep to finish the day.


	7. It's Golden Week!

Chapter 7

Golden Week!

* * *

The next day,at a Family Restaurant.

"Hahahah! You think so?"Yosuke asked after Ryuuji told him a funny story.

"Yeah! And that moment when he was sucked to the washing machine is even funnier!"Ryuuji added.

"Man...you are so funny."Yosuke smiled at him.

"Thanks,but...why is she here?"Ryuuji pointed at Taiga who was sitting next to Yosuke.

"What? You got a problem with that?" Taiga asked.

"I'm sorry! I don't have any problem with that!"Taiga replied.

"She's actually here for-"Yosuke said when suddenly Taiga stomped his feet and glare.

Suddenly,a familliar voice was heard.

"Here's your order! The special Extra Large Bananna Sundae Taiga Special!"Minorin appeared in a waiter uniform.

"Oh hey, so you work here huh..."Yosuke stared at Ryuuji who is trying to look away.

"This Sundae is a secret okay! Don't tell the other customers and dig in!"Minori winked at them.

"Won't Minorin get scolded for this?" Taiga asked.

"It's fine! By the way,what could i get for you Takasu-kun?"Minorin replied.

"Uhh...no thanks."Ryuuji said with a red face.

"Okay. Anyway Hanamura-kun,i sometimes see you and Taiga are shopping together everyday. You must be dating right?"Minorin asked.

"Nope,we're not."Yosuke and Taiga answered.

"Really?"she asked again.

"Minorin,you have been working everydat during vacation right? But take for example that manager and the chef over there,It's not like you are going out with them right?"Taiga asked back.

"Fine,i get it's with the manager here,the Shabu Shabu Shop,The Karaoke Bar,or the convinience store it would not work out like the both of you."she replied.

"How can you call that working part-time?"Ryuuji asked.

"You work so much like this,is there something that you actually want?"Taiga added.

"I've simply got the time and i need to save some money for future needs,well bye."she leaved the three of them.

"You know what Taiga? She is really diffrent from you. She is very dilligent and a hardworking person."Yosuke whispered.

"What do you say?"Taiga asked.

"Well...you wake up and mooch me for breakfast at 5 AM, watch the TV while i do the dishes,mooch me for lunch,and then watch the TV again while i do the dishes and the laundry."Yosuke explained.

"It's because we are on vacation! Isn't it fine! Now look who made a fail stupid retarded plan!"Taiga said.

"I resent that! It's not my fault that Kitamura could not came!"Yosuke replied.

This Morning.

"What? You couldn't go today?"Yosuke asked on his phone.

"Yeah,i already have a meeting with a friend...sorry."Kitamura replied.

Present Time.

"I don't care! It is still your fault!"Taiga suddenly spilled some of the ice cream to her dress.

"And what are you doing now you klutz? And on that expensive looking dress!"Yosuke stood up and take a tissue.

"Is it going to stain?"Taiga asked in worry.

"Nah...you just need to wash it up and..."Yosuke try to wiped her dress,but she spilled her ice cream again in the same spot.

"What the hell is wrong with you damn it! Are you doing this on purpose?"Yosuke shouted angrily.

"It...it's not my fault that i'm such a klutz...sorry..."Taiga replied and opened a magazine when suddenly her eyes widen.

"What is it?"Yosuke asked.

"This! I want this!" Taiga pointed at a model.

"Uhh...i think that short skirt will not suit you..."Yosuke replied.

"No! What i want is this bag!"Taiga pointed again.

"It does look catchy."Yosuke nodded.

"Hey Yosuke,sorry to interfere but look at that!"Ryuuji pointed at a woman that just entered the cafe.

"Huh? Wait a second..."Yosuke stared back at the magazine and found out that the woman is the model in that magazine.

"Hey...we are not dreaming right?"Ryuuji asked.

"No way...those chest! Those hip! Those beautiful thin legs! She is the real deal!"Yosuke replied and then stare at Taiga.

"What are you looking at?"Taiga blushed.

"Dude...you are thinking what i'm thinking right?"Yosuke whispered to Ryuuji.

"Mhm-hmm...i know what you mean..."Ryuuji nodded.

Suddenly,a familiar person entered the cafe too.

"Kitamura-san!"Taiga shouted.

"Ehh? Kitamura is with that model!"Ryuuji and Yosuke added.

"Oh! Hey guys!"Kitamura waved at them.

"Kitamura-kun..."Taiga blushed.

"What is the matter Yuusaku?"the model approached them.

"I was just about to introduce you,this is Ami Kawashima. She is my childhood friend."Kitamura introduced her.

"Hello~ It's a pleasure to meet you."Ami shake hands with Yosuke and Ryuuji.

"Yeah...it's my pleasure too..."Yosuke replied.

Ami then suddenly jumped in shock when she saw the magazine.

"Hey,what's wrong?"Ryuuji asked.

"It can't be...you have figured it out from that magazine...that i'm a model?"Ami said bashfully.

"Well...it's not hard to tell that a girl like you is a model..."Yosuke replied.

"Is that so? But,i'm a messy person...how could i possibly seen as a model like this...Ah! Just now,i bet you looked at me and thought "Airhead" right?"she pointed at Yosuke.

"Come on,let's head 're just going to eat dinner with my folks,so we will talk again afterwards."Kitamura explained.

"Sure..."Ryuuji replied.

"See you later!"Ami smiled and waved her hand.

"Ahh...that Ami Kawashima,she is such a nice girl."Ryuuji blushed.

"You got that right dude. You know what Taiga? I think you could learn one or two thing from ...what's wrong?"Yosuke turned at Taiga who is glaring at Ami furiously.

"Hey idiot,i will say this in a way that a dense guy like you could understand...a person who called herself an "Airhead" could not be a honest person..."Taiga explained.

Suddenly,a familiar person approached them.

"Umm...do you know where is the leader of this food and drink corporation? By that i mean the manager. I have a mail for him."Aigis who dressed as a mailwoman approached them,which shocks Yosuke.

"Yeah...he is over there inside the room..."Yosuke nervously answered.

"Roger,then i will take my leave."she silently handed a file to Yosuke before she leave.

"Man...what a weird talking mailwoman..."Ryuuji said.

"Can we talk about something else?"Yosuke try to change the topic of the conversation.

A few minute later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"Kitamura called them.

"No problem."Ryuuji replied.

"Sorry for doing this after we got back but...Takasu,Hanamura,please come with me to the bathroom."Kitamura added.

After Ryuuji and Yosuke nodded,the three of them leave to the bathroom.

Meanwhile,on the table.

"Haah...Ami-chan is so exhausted and thirsty...You,go getme some ice tea."Ami said with an arrogant tone.

"..."Taiga glare at her silently.

"Heh? How useless...Actually,you are rather depressing with that bad attitude. Well,whatever i'll just have to make Yuusaku get it for me,or maybe i'll perhaps get that stupid looking boy and his deliquent friend to get it for me. Is it okay if Ami-chan stole that idiot boyfriend of yours? Though i didn't need him at all."Ami's personality suddenly change.

"..."Taiga keep glaring at her.

"What is he anyway...a drop-out student? I bet you hook up with that sort of person all the time, huh. What do you ussualy do with him anyway? Rolling in the trash can?"Ami teased her.

"He is not...my boyfriend..."Taiga replied.

"Oh really? Well,it's not like i care about that anyway. How tall are you? Are there any shops that sell clothing in your size?"Ami keep teasing her.

Meanwhile,back in the bathroom entrance.

"And that's her true personality."Kitamura explained.

"That's so cruel!It's like she have been possesed by a demon!"Ryuuji shouted.

"Dude...so true..."Yosuke added.

"That's Ami's personality since we are still in kinder-garden,but after she start modeling,she always put a facade like this to hide her personality in front of other people..."Kitamura explained.

"I wonder...maybe Taiga keep silent because she is Kitamura's friend..."Yosuke thought.

Suddenly,Taiga slapped Ami.

"Dudeeeeeee!"Ryuuji and Yosuke shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"Ami asked furiously.

"I don't care who you are...or what you said about me...But,i will not forgive anyone who says bad thing about Yosuke. Do you get it you stupid chihuahua?"Taiga explained.

"This is bad,let's get back."Kitamura walked to the table with Yosuke and Ryuuji.

"Hey Ami."Kitamura called.

"Fwaaah! Yuusaku,i want to go home!"Ami suddenly cried.

"Ahh man,well...i'm taking her home,sorry guys."Kitamura leave with her.

"Hey Taiga...are you okay?"Yosuke asked.

"She...hugged...with...Kitamura-san..."Taiga slowly fell unconcious.

"Oh crap...i guess we will be going home now. See you tommorow."Yosuke said and leave with Taiga

" you tommorow dude."Ryuuji replied.

Unfortunately,the next day.

"Everyone,let me introduce a new transfer student,Ami Kawashima! Be nice to her okay!"Ms Yuri said.

"I hope we can get along."Ami said with a smile.

Everyone then start talking about her,but Ryuuji,Yosuke,and Taiga who know her true self just stare blankly.

"Of all the places...for her to show up..."Yosuke muttered.

"Grr..."Taiga growled.

"Hey Taiga,let's cut it out and keep calm okay?"Yosuke whispered.

"Hmph!"she punched him in the face and turned away.

A few hours later.

Some girls are chatting with Ami with her cheerful facade,Yosuke then kept staring at her.

"As expected...she really know how to win people's well...time to get something to drink"Yosuke sighed and go to the vending machine.

When he arrived,somebody familiar suddenly appeared behind him.

"Me first!"Ami appeared and buy a drink from the machine.

"Kawashima!"Yosuke shouted in shock.

"Here,take this. My treat."Ami handed a coffe to him.

"Eh...but why?"Yosuke took a step back.

"It's an apology for yesterday,i think i might have gotten on Aisaka's san nerves. Anyway,it's not her fault!I'm truly sorry!"Ami bowed.

"Aww man...that cute expression...wait,i must remember not to fell to her trap."Yosuke shrugged off.

And the school bell ring.

"Uh-oh,gotta go."Yosuke thought to himself.

"Will you not tell anyone about yesterday?"Ami asked.

"Uhh...yeah,sure."Yosuke run back to the classroom.

"Heh...too easy..."Ami grinned.

Another few hours later.

Yosuke was sitting on his desk and working a test. Suddenly,a pen stabbed his right side of his head.

He then take it and saw a paper covered it.

"It must have been her doing..."Yosuke stared at Taiga.

He then opened the letter.

"Why do you come back with Ami at the last second?" was written.

Yosuke then stared at Taiga who kept staring at him blankly.

"Just ignore her..."Yosuke thought to himself

Another few hours after Another few hours later.

Lunch Time.

"Gimme a drink!"Taiga slammed her empty lunch box to Yosuke's table.

"Go buy one...and wash the lunchbox after you finish eating."Yosuke sighed.

"Hm?Why do i have to wash dishes at school? Geez,you are getting on my nerves."Taiga stared at him furiously.

"What do you say?"Yosuke asked.

"It's because you don't tell me what are you doing with her when i ask you!Gimme a tea!"Taiga pointed at him.

"I don't do anything suspicious got it! Why do start asking me question like that all of the sudden?"Yosuke asked and took out a bottle of tea.

"I just don't like it if you hang out with another girl!"Taiga shouted and drinked the tea.

"You are not my father! Wait...what did you say?"Yosuke asked in shock.

"Uhh...i didn't say anything! Idiot!"Taiga turned away.

"Come on...finish drinking and help me with the dishes."Yosuke sighed.

"Huh?"Taiga asked.

"There's no way i'm going to reuse a bento box...so now i'm goind to wash it."Yosuke explained.

"Then...could you just wash mine along with yours?"Taiga asked.

"No way! Let's-"Yosuke shook his head.

"Hanamura-kun~i had fun earlier!"Ami suddenly hugged his arm.

"Geh!"Yosuke blushed.

"Let's talk again sometime okay!"Ami smiled at him.

Taiga then stared at her furiously,and Ami replied with a dark smile.

"Dude...round two is about to begin..."Yosuke thought to himself ans texted Ryuuji.

After school.

"Hanamura!"two boys called Yosuke who were sleeping on his desk.

"Yo! Haruta! Noto! What's up?"Yosuke asked.

"What do you say about hittin the freshmen from the first grade?"Haruta asked.

"It will be fun!"Noto added

"Nah...i really have something to do..."Yosuke sighed.

"Can't skip it for today?"Haruta asked..

"No really...look."Yosuke pointed at Taiga who were standing next to her desk and glared at him furiously.

"It's a request from her,anyway i hear that Takasu is free so ask him if you want."Yosuke said.

"It's to bad...so i guess it will be less fun without you in it."Haruta sighed.

"You know what Hanamura? I don't think the Palmtop Tiger is bad...i mean the two of you is nice with each other but...i don't think you will be happy with her."Noto explained.

"Guys...me and Taiga...i mean Aisaka isn't like that."Yosuke shrugged off.

"Wouldn't it be better if you go out with an ordinary cute girl? Well...see ya!"Haruka and Noto take off.

"Cute girls huh..."Yosuke start to imagine Rise and Yukiko.

"Come on Yosuke! You said you will come right away!"Taiga shouted.

"Yes..."Yosuke walked with her to her locker.

"Can you help me out with this?"Taiga opened her locker.

"What just...happened to your locker?"Yosuke asked after he saw her locker.

Her locker have apple juice spilled all around it.

"Well you see...i was opening my locker while drinking an apple juice and...i kinda slipped and throw the apple juice inside it..."Taiga explained bashfully.

"Fine...leave it to me..."Yosuke sighed and took out a towel.

A few minutes later.

" get back."Yosuke thought to himself and was about to enter the classroom,but he stopped when he hear a familiar voice.

"What are you still doing here? Such an eyesore..."Ami appeared and teased her.

"Grr..."Taiga growled.

"Anyway...do you have any other friend other than Hanamura-kun? I guess not,seeing everyone hates you...how about i take him from you? Then you will be all alone!"Ami said.

"What did you say?"Taiga asked.

"Ohh...and i tell Yuusaku about yesterday...and he kinda...hates you now. To be hated by the most charitable Yuusaku...it's over for you now."Ami grinned and leave the classroom.

"Taiga? Are you...okay?"Yosuke who have been hiding all the time entered the classroom.

"Ohh...ohh..."Taiga began to cry.

"Wait! Don't cry!"Yosuke sit down in front of her.

"Yosuke...did you hear that just now?Do you think what she said it's true?"Taiga asked while crying.

"Of course not!"Yosuke replied.

"Does Kita...Kita...WAAAAAH!"Taiga broke down.

"Uhhh...look at me! Bweh~ Bwah~"Yosuke made some funny faces to cheer her,but Taiga punched him directly in his face.

"But still...i will kill her!"Taiga jumped from her seat and dashed to the door.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Yosuke rubbed his face.

Taiga suddenly fell.

"Are you okay?"Yosuke asked in worry.

"Fine...just fine..."Taiga replied while crying.

Yosuke then opened his phone and send a message to Ryuuji.

"Yep,Round Two goes to Ami...well,i guess you win the bet. I will give the money tommorow."


End file.
